Chibiusa's Diary
by FireballHime
Summary: Ever wonder what life was really like for Chibiusa during the SuperS series? Then read on as this diaryesque story takes you through it, all through the eyes of one little girl from the future.
1. Day 1

Chibiusa's Diary

(Super S)

Author's Note: This diary-esque story takes place over the course of the Super S series and is in Chibiusa's point of view. I will use elements from both the dub and subtitled versions, along with a little imagination, so please read and review! Enjoy!

i>"_The forest is weeping. Our crystal forest is weeping. If you can hear me, if you can hear me at all. Please, come to the forest. I have traveled all night long just to see only…you." /i>_

I was sleeping peacefully one night, dreaming of happy things when all of a sudden I was awakened slowly by streams of light pouring in through my window. I moaned and fluttered my russet red eyes open, still laying in my bed.

Then I found myself running down the empty street in Tokyo, panting a little as I took a deep breath, asking the question outloud.

"Who is that? Who is calling my name?"

I heard nothing back, sadly and only had the silence of the streets and empty buildings to answer me back. My head looked up ahead as I ran, eyes panning across the sky, silently marveling at the wash of colors that it was displaying. Pastel blues and pinks splattered across the expanse, making it seem more dream-like than ever. I saw the moon floating in the sky and blinked at it, wondering why it was not the silvery-white color tonight. Instead it had changed to a more orange-red in hue.

Slowly, I made my way into the forest at the end of my journey, or were they at the end of the street? 'I don't ever remember this being here.' I thought quietly to myself. I kept turning my head every which way to take it all in. This was no ordinary forest. Everything was so…beautiful, a spectrum of clear pastel colors greeted me again, just like the sky. Crystals protruded from around the trees, a sort of crystallized bush and the ground looked like it was made of glass. There was nothing like this back in Crystal Tokyo, at least not that I knew of. Then my eyes widened as I looked straight ahead of me, staring through the floating beads of light. Standing in the middle of this forest was a beautiful white horse with large feathery wings and a golden horn on its forehead. I had heard about a creature such as this before from a book I read but I couldn't put my finger on what it was called.

"Is it real?" I asked myself, blushing slightly as this winged creature turned its head and looked directly at me. A strange pang went through me. I felt as though I had been seen more clearly in my life than ever before. I had to get closer to it, so I walked forward until I was no more than mere inches from it. I stretched out my hand towards it, asking, "Can I touch you?" As it bent its head lower, I questioned it further. "It's still night. Why is the sky so weird and beautiful?"

The creature didn't even respond to my question that I asked. Then, suddenly, a golden light covered my outstretched hand; that very light traveling over my body, changing me into my royal gown, the moon symbol emblazoned on my forehead. I kept my hand out to it, my eyes felt like they would spill over any minute. Suddenly, things all went back to normal and I looked around noticing that the creature was gone and that the light had returned to the forest again.

"Where are you? Are you the one that called out to me?" I cried out, a bit disappointed that the creature would have left so soon but also hoping that he had heard it if this creature didn't leave.

"Please don't tell anyone about our encounter!" The voice pleaded with me, soft and baritone in nature.

I whipped my head around to look behind me….only to be startled by seeing the face of Usagi! What was she doing here? Had she heard the voice too?

"Sleepy-head, wake up! What were you dreaming of?" Usagi yelled at me as I sat up in bed, getting my bearings back after what I had just experienced.

"What? It's just a dream…" I replied sleepily, turning my head away from Usagi again. Her head popped up over my shoulder as she quickly started talking to me.

"Chibiusa, get up! We have to hurry and go meet the girls! They've all left already!"

I didn't say anything in response, but merely raised my arm in response, groaning a reply.

There were tons of people already at the spot when we arrived! People were gathering on this hilltop, staking out a good spot for this event called an 'eclipse'. They all had either tiny pieces of glass in their hands or special sunglasses to view the eclipse safely. I took my place next to Ami and sat there quietly, surveying the crowd before turning back to her to peer at the book she was diligently reading from.

"The sun, the moon, and the earth will soon line up. You won't be able to see the sun because it will be hiding behind the moon."

Now that was interesting, I thought quietly and turned my head to look at Unazuki-san as she continued the explanation a bit further.

"When the sun is completely hidden by the moon, that is what we call a solar eclipse."

"Wow really?" I exclaimed, smiling a bit more at her. Unazuki nodded her head back to me with the same smile.

"Yeah, the sun is hidden behind the bright moon. It gets really dark and scary and you don't know what will happen then. Hehe." Usagi told me, trying to make the whole situation seem more scarier for me.

"Usagi! You shouldn't lie to little kids like that! Telling such false stories isn't good for kids!" Rei told her, shooting Usagi a glare.

I let out a sigh. "Don't bother about it Rei. I don't believe a word Usagi said. In fact, half of the time I don't pay attention to some of the things she says anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Usagi asked me, but I simply shrugged my shoulders and said nothing. I could hear Rei chuckle a little over her shoulder. She understood exactly what I meant. Then she let out a small gasp of surprise as Usagi started to talk to her again. "What is it Rei? Did I say something wrong?"

"Do you believe in scary things?" Rei questioned.

"I..oh…" Usagi responded, trailing off into something incoherent.

I sighed in annoyance, shaking my head inwardly. Those two always seemed to be fighting. I wondered how they could ever get along for more than five minutes. I opened my eyes and turned my head up to the sky, my mind drifted back to what happened last night…in my dream that seemed so real. I saw the creature in my mind's eye again, standing at the center of that forest.

"Hey, whatcha thinkin'?" Unazuki asked, shaking me out of my daydream.

"Huh, what?" I managed to get out, a bit flustered that I was caught daydreaming. I felt my cheeks grow hot in embarrassment.

"Are you daydreaming? Are you…worried about something? Aha, I wondered. Are you thinking about someone you've met. Maybe a boyfriend?" Unazuki paused for a moment, smiling at me in that mischievous way.

At the mention of that, everyone in the group was listening, leaning in to hear the good details.

"Listen, Chibiusa. You shouldn't be doing things that would make your mom and dad upset, ok?"

Motoki turned around and cried out, "You should talk! You're talking about yourself in every way, you know that?" He grinned at his sister playfully.

"What!" Unazuki cried out, her green eyes widening.

"Mom's been worried sick about you because you've been coming home late from your job!" Motoki responded, still grinning. He acted like he knew something about it.

"Oooh, mind your own business Motoki." Unazuki shot back.

We all leaned in closer to hear if she would say why she was coming home so late, but we were interrupted from any sort of answer by Mamoru.

"Hey, girls, it's about to begin!" He said and picked up his pair of special sunglasses, and the rest of us grabbed either a piece of viewing glass or sunglasses and put them to our face, or on, depending on what you had. The crowd that was gathered followed suit as well. I picked up the piece of glass and held it up to my face, turning my gaze to the sun. It only took a few seconds before the sun slowly started to eclipse along with throwing the entire city into semi-darkness. The eclipsed sun had a sort of blue wavy flame around it, which was pretty cool. It wasn't that scary like Usagi had said it would be but instead it was strangely beautiful and calm….and then it was over! Just like that! We all got up to leave, but Usagi was still at the same spot she was in at the beginning, staring at something in the sky.

"Usagi! What are you doing still standing there? We're leaving!" Rei yelled at her.

"No wait, I'm coming!" Usagi called back and ran after us. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. She's such a space cadet.

Later on, Usagi took me out to the Fruits Parlour Crown for sodas, which was nice of her to do. I smiled at Unazuki and said my thanks as she sat down our sodas on the table.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." I said politely and quickly took a sip. Usagi launched into her barrage of questions, not wanting to waste any time.

"Thanks. So how's it going?" Usagi questioned, leaning a bit on the table.

"What do you mean?" Unazuki answered back, looking a bit nervous. Why was she nervous?

"I'm talking about this 'boyfriend' of yours, the one that Motoki-kun mentioned."

"Huh?" I quipped softly, looking up at Unazuki to see her reaction. Her body jumped a little and her eyes flickered over to me as if she was afraid to say anything.

"Please Usagi, I shouldn't say anything in front of Chibiusa." She said, gripping at the empty tray in both hands.

"Oh so it's like that now? Can't say it in front of Chibiusa?" Usagi shot back, grinning like a cheshire cat. This piqued my interest even more and I got to my knees on the cushy bench, still glancing upwards at her.

"Usagi, please don't…" Unazuki trailed off, leaning down to glare at Usagi warningly. I caught sight of a teal colored locket hanging loosely around her neck. I reached up and grabbed it, pulling it to my sight and opened it up without asking for permission. I smiled as I saw the picture inside of some handsome, blond haired boy with olive green eyes.

"Is this photo inside your locket a picture of your boyfriend?" I asked with a grin. She latched onto my smaller hands, trying to pry them away from the locket.

"Give that back Chibiusa!"

"Time to give it back Chibiusa, that's not yours you know!" Usagi yelled at me. I completely ignored both of them. My interest was in the picture of the boyfriend that Unazuki was trying to hide.

After a few minutes, we all calmed down and I eventually let the locket go, watching it swing back to Unazuki and her shutting it with a snap. She motioned for me to scoot over so she could sit down and began to explain things to us.

"He's not really my boyfriend per say. We've been in some situations before this but he hasn't opened his heart to me or expressed his love for me."

I told her, "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you have to wait for a prince to come along on a white horse. You can go out and find Prince Charming yourself. It's up to you to find the right boy. When you meet, you'll both know if you're meant to be together." I couldn't help but think how funny that sounded coming out of me but since that dream I had last night, my perspective on things changed a little. More than I even knew.

"When did you get so realistic, Chibiusa?" Unazuki questioned, gazing at me. I opened my eyes to look at her, then over at Usagi.

"Have you been getting into mom's books again? Or is it my romance novels? How do you know so much about love?"

I shook my head quietly, giggling to myself, deciding it best not to say anything that would warrant more questions from them.

What had transpired in my dream was still bothering me later that night as I asked Usagi to come outside and help me look for something. She gave me a calm look and agreed to it, following me outside. I took off ahead of her, running down a set of stairs and stopped in the middle of a sidewalk that I thought would lead me to the forest. It looked a little familiar, but maybe that was just my feelings.

"Chibiusa, why are we out here so late? Why did you ask me to come out here with you?"

I stood there with my hands at my sides, still glancing down the way. "Usagi, are there any forests near a big lake somewhere in the city?"

"A forest with a big lake nearby?" She paused for a minute, and I could feel my breath catch in my throat, awaiting her answer. "No I don't think there is. Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Oh nothing. No reason, sorry." I replied sadly then looked up as the sound of a scream and a whip cracking pierced the crisp night air. Looking over at Usagi, I nodded and we took off in the direction of the scream. When we got there, we realized it was Unazuki!

"Oh no, Unazuki!" Usagi yelled out.

"Who's that strange guy who's with her?" I asked her, worry crossing over my face. She set her jaw, clenching one hand into a fist as she stared straight ahead.

"I don't know, but we have to step up and do something Chibiusa." She told me, gripping onto her locket. I nodded and did the same as we called out our henshin phrases.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Lights and hearts swirled and flashed around us, changing us into our Senshi fukus before we ran out just as he walked forward towards Unazuki, chuckling evily.

"Finally. This is a dream mirror, a mirror of your dreams if you will and with it I can see into your beautiful dream, and find out if he is hiding in it."

"Stop right there!"

He turned around and looked right at us, scowling in our direction. "What! Who are you?"

Sailor Moon's face took on a look of determination, and I beamed a little bit more, following her as we made our introduction speeches.

"We are Sailor Senshi!"

"Agents of Love and Justice!" I called out loudly, watching as Sailor Moon went through her posing, pointing her index finger at this guy.

"I am Sailor Moon!"

I ran up besides her and mimicked her hand gestures with ease. "And I'm Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"And in the name of the Moon…" Sailor Moon began, to which we both finished the sentence with, "…We will punish you!"

"Well, well. What do we have here? A couple of annoying pumpkins." He growled at us, and then focused his gaze at the ground. I watched as his shadow elongated itself, a strange symbol flickering to life at the top. "Come out Karakuriko!"

What came out of the shadow was a doll-like monster, and looked more like a marionette puppet or like one of those wooden human figures that I saw in art class. It twisted its head around once, chanting "Goody, goody…" a few times before coming to a rest, blue eyes focused on us.

"That is one crazy looking monster." Sailor Moon commented, and I silently nodded my head, sharing in her thoughts. Then out of nowhere it seemed, one of the dolls legs came out and sidekicked Sailor Moon off her feet, which didn't bother me much, seeing as how clutzy she was anyway. Then the doll's hands came up and dragged her into the air.

"Oh no, Sailor Moon!" I cried out, just before turning my head and getting knocked over by the torso section of the doll. It pinned me to the ground and I could only watch in disdain as Sailor Moon was carried high into the air, coming face to face with the doll's head.

"What are you doing!" She cried out, staring at it before it opened its mouth, a sharp shining sword sticking out of it. It shot out, determined to pierce right through Sailor Moon but she swiftly dodged it, one after another, moving from side to side in mid-air.

"Sailor Moon!" I cried out again, still struggling with the dolls torso pinned to me.

The guy laughed hard, watching with glee as the sword continued to try and slice through her. "You think you can dodge it all day?" He asked. I grumbled, clenching my hands into fists, trying to think of some way to help out. But then, a red rose flew through the air and knocked the doll on the side of the head and out of the sky as it clattered to the ground, rose petals scattered around it.

"You who disturb the night for your evil ways must be stopped! I am Tuxedo Kamen!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, smiling upwards at him as he stood on the lamppost. "Tuxedo Kamen!" I could hear Sailor Moon say it along with me, in the same grateful tone that I did.

"Huh? What's with the whole vampire tuxedo outfit you've got going on there?"

I saw Tuxedo Mask shift ever so slightly on the lamppost, his gaze fixed on this guy ahead of him. "How dare you speak to me like that! My rose thorns shall pierce through your evil."

The guy clutched part of his whip in one hand and stared up at Tuxedo Kamen calmly, cocking his head slightly to one side. "All right, I challenge you to battle."

Both Sailor Moon and myself watched on quietly as the two of them fought on, whip against the delicate rose and cane that he carried. Then in one smooth move, Tuxedo Mask knocked the whip out of the guy's hand with his cane as it wrapped around his shadow that was cast on the tree behind him. His cane pointed at the guy's neck, he glared at him again.

"The game is over."

"I think your wrong." He said with a laugh, as the whip behind him glowed with a soft purple light. What was going on, I wondered.

"What?" Tuxedo Kamen muttered quietly, his whole body seeming to freeze like a stone. I watched as he struggled to move forward but couldn't. "Can't move.." He grunted out, his jaw tight as he struggled with the binding he had been put under.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon and I cried out at the same time, the same look of panic crossing our faces.

"I tied your shadow to the tree. You won't be able to move!" He cackled and walked away, bidding him good-bye as he turned to walk back to Unazuki again.

I looked up for a moment again, seeing Sailor Moon continue to struggle valiantly with the doll's hands that were holding her up in the air as I continued to struggle with my half of the doll. 'Man this thing is heavy!' I thought, gritting my teeth as I tried to push it away. I could just hear Unazuki begin to scream in pain as this guy actually stuck his head inside of the mirror, looking for something important to him. He brought his head back out, a frown on his face. Apparently, he didn't find what he was looking for after all.

"Whoa too bad, sure is a beautiful dream but he's not in it. I've got no choice." He paused, one hand on his hip.

I blinked. Who was this 'he' and why was he looking for 'him'? Why would 'he' be hiding in a mirror of all places?

"I've gotta get rid of anyone who has beautiful dreams, because he could still come back and hide in them." I saw him turn back again and call for Karakuriko. "Come Karakurko, get rid of all of them!"

"Glad to be of service." It answered back before disappearing, only to reappear in front of Sailor Moon again. I shrieked in surprise as a hand popped out of the empty hole of the torso, stretching out its long fingers before a set of red claws appeared, pointing down at my face.

I had to do something, but being stuck to the ground left me with no options. I shut my eyes and cried out inside my mind for help. "I've got to do something. Please can't somebody help us!" I asked, praying that someone…anyone…would come.

Then a bright light shone down from the sky and blasted away the doll's head and torso, setting us both free. The same light floated down to the ground as I got up finally from the ground.

"What's that?" Tuxedo Kamen questioned, his voice filled with quiet awe.

The light suddenly disappeared as it got closer to the ground, revealing our savior. It was the creature that I had met in my dreams! It had come to save us!

"It's him! Pegasus!" The guy cried out, more out of shock than anything.

I ran over to where Sailor Moon was standing as it floated down to the ground, standing there calmly before flicking its head in our direction, sending a shower of energy our way that filled us both, transforming us into new fukus!

"Both of them have been transformed into Super Senshi!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.

"Hey come on! Karakuriko, finish them now!" The guy ordered harshly, and I watched with wide eyes as the top part of the doll sped towards us, joined by the other missing parts it had lost during the battle. A flash of light caught my attention, and I swiveled my head to look up at Super Sailor Moon just as a wand appeared out of this light. It had a long pink shaft at the top, topped by a small red crystal. The bottom part, the handle, was red and surrounded by two curved handles, giving it sort of the appearance of a heart. At the center was a large red circle emblazoned with a golden crescent moon. It was a new weapon for Sailor Moon!

She shut her eyes tightly as the wand began to glow, before she opened them again, staring at the wand. No time for daydreaming, we had a monster to destroy!

"Sailor Moon!" I chirped to her, my gaze serious as she looked back at me, nodding in agreement. She got to one knee, drawing the wand backwards, winds whipping up around us as I placed my hands on her back, lending her power and helping her to defeat this monster.

She tensed her body and shouted, jabbing the wand forward again, a bright pink ball of energy flying out of it and hitting the doll straight on, causing it to shatter into a million tiny pieces of mirror fragments. A swirl of smoke was all that was left of it, as it rose up out of the shadow, the symbol and the shadow itself flickering away.

"Oh no!" He cried out, gritting his teeth. "Well I'm out of here." The guy said and leapt backwards into a ring of flame, disappearing from sight. When he was gone, the mirror went back into Unazuki and Tuxedo Kamen was freed.

"What was that?" Tuxedo Kamen said, upon hearing the neigh of the creature in front of us. It had its head lowered, looking at us.

"How beautiful!" Super Sailor Moon exclaimed as she looked at it, her voice full of wonder. Then it disappeared into a flash of golden sparks, just as we were about to say our thanks. That's when we looked down at ourselves and noticed that we had changed back into our regular forms. "We're back to who we were." She finished, staring down at herself in shock.

We ran over to where Tuxedo Kamen had Unazuki cradled in his hands tightly. "She just fainted but she'll be all right."

The sky started to flash in these different colors as his parting words from my dream came back to me. "Please, don't tell anyone about our encounter."

"I knew it wasn't just a dream." I whispered, still gazing at the sky.

"Chibi Moon, do you know anything about what just happened?" Sailor Moon questioned, her hands on her hips, looking at me for an answer.

My head turned away as I looked down, responding as best as I could. "Well, no I don't Sailor Moon."

She didn't say anything else to me afterwards, so I breathed a sigh of relief as we watched the sky above us.

'I hope to see it again.' I thought quietly.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

It was yet another bright, sunny day as we returned to the scene of yesterday's battle, hoping to find something that would provide a clue about our new foe.

"I'm telling you Ami, they were here!"

I could hear the pause in Ami's voice before she spoke up to answer. "But there's absolutely no trace of anything here, Usagi-chan."

"So we have a new enemy and a friendly flying horse to deal with?" Rei chimed in after her.

I however, had been staring straight ahead of me, at the very spot where I saw the horse, thinking that if I did it long enough, he would appear again.

"Chibiusa, are you sure you don't know anything about it?" Usagi asked me. I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was a gasp of surprise. Then my face fell, and I let out a small defeated whimper, my thoughts again returning to the first night when I met him.

_"Please. Don't tell anyone about our encounter."_

I shook my head clear, remembering how surprised I was to see a creature such as him. "No, I won't…" I whispered quietly to myself, hoping that no- one would hear me. Part of me wished I could see him again, just for a moment. Then I heard it. The sound of a horse's neigh! It had to be Pegasus, it just had to be! I took off running, hoping to catch him in time and talk to him, ignoring the shouts of Usagi all the way.

But what I saw wasn't Pegasus at all. My heart fell, hopes dashed. It was a dark brown haired girl riding a pretty horse that was a shade or two darker than her hair. The girls came up behind me and we watched as she took the horse forward, trying to get it to jump over some wooden bars but the horse got spooked just before it bucked the girl right off! She took a pretty bad spill to the ground. We all took in a collective gasp, ready to jump over the bushes and go help her, but thankfully she got up from the ground and tossed her head back, eyes closed in the morning sun.

'She's all right.' I said to myself, breathing a sigh of relief.

"It's Reika!" Usagi cried out. I looked up at her a bit confused. Out of all the people that they knew, this 'Reika' was new to me. I had never met her before.

"I heard that she arrived back from Africa a few days ago." Makoto added.

"Is this a friend of yours Mako-chan?" I questioned.

"Yes, she is and she is also Motoki's girlfriend." Mako-chan replied earnestly.

"Anyway, let's go and check on her to see if she's ok." Usagi piped up, her fists clutched in front of her. We all nodded our heads, and ran off to go do just that, check on Reika.

We all went inside this little 'waiting area' besides this ranch to talk and drink cocoa. I noticed as we sat down, that there was a large gray statue of a horse sitting upon a marble platform. It looked a lot like Pegasus to me, except that the statue didn't have a horn on its head.

"Reika, we're sorry if we distracted you before your fall." Ami apologized quickly, bowing her head.

"It's all right. I couldn't really concentrate today anyway. I think the horse was probably annoyed with me." I watched Reika look out the window to where her horse was eating from a bucket. She looked upset about something. "Oh well, I was a little distracted thinking about a problem"

I opened my mouth to ask about this problem that had her looking so sad, but Usagi beat me to it first. I frowned a little and sat back in my seat.

"A problem? But it doesn't seem like you have a problem Reika."

"But I do have a problem! After finishing my paper for my degree, the dean had sent me some recommendations for other schools in Europe where I could pursue my Master's degree. But the thing is, that they would want me to stay there and teach as well. I could be there for ten years if that happens."

'Ten years? What a long time to be stuck all the way over in Europe away from the one you love, but doing the job that you love the most. I don't think I could ever even imagine being away from my family for that long.' I mused quietly, then listened in again.

"What does Motoki think about all this?" Mako-chan piped up.

"Well, I told him but he just smiles and says he's proud of me, tells me 'That's great..' but ever since then we haven't seen each other. He won't answer my calls anymore. I'm worried that he's given up on us and our relationship and just wants to move on." Reika's eyes began to fill with tears. "It's so hard, I care about him so much but I have to think about my feelings and my dreams for life too."

It was quiet for just a minute, everyone's faces looking sad and heartbroken to hear such news. Then, Usagi and Minako shot up out of their seats, gripping onto Luna and Artemis tightly.

"Wait, I've got an idea!" They both shouted in unison. Luna and Artemis meowed in protest but quickly had their mouths covered by either girl. "We'll try to figure out his true intentions for you, OK Reika?"

"Believe me, I know what your going through so don't worry Reika!" Usagi chirped, fake tears running down her face as I watched Luna struggle and squirm around in her arms.

"You guys are such a great couple, and we just want to help you out!" Minako finished, Artemis mimicking Luna's struggling movements.

"Just leave it to us!" They both shouted again, smiles plastered on their faces. I sighed quietly, shuddering to think how they would go about doing that, getting Motoki to spill all about his true intentions. And poor Luna and Artemis getting smothered by them.

"Thanks, I think." Reika muttered, her face in a mask of surprise and shock. The girls all got up to leave, some more excited to than others. Usagi, in her one moment of mental clarity in this situation, turned to me and shifted on both feet as the girls filed past her.

"Come on Chibiusa-chan! We have to go and help Reika!"

I shook my head at her, deciding that this was one instance where my help wasn't needed. "No thanks Usagi, I'm staying here with Reika for now. Come back for me later when your ready to."

She looked over at Reika, who smiled and nodded her head. "I'll watch her Usagi, it'll be fine." Usagi nodded and ran after the girls with Minako and Artemis in tow, literally.

I went back outside with Rita to the stables where her horse was being kept. There was a bucked of carrots sitting besides me and I asked if I could feed the horse. Rita agreed and I picked up a carrot, gingerly feeding it to the horse.

"Here." I quietly said, offering the carrot to the horse. It gladly took it, pulling me along as well.

"You like horses too Chibiusa?" Rita noted.

I smiled and replied "Yes." feeding the horse another carrot. He snatched it out of my hand quickly. Probably must be real hungry.

"His face is so big and fuzzy and his eyes are warm and beautiful." I added, petting the horse on its head.

"Yes, they're very expressive too. I think they can see us for who we really are. And I believe they can see the problems in our hearts."

I thought about this for a moment, the image of Pegasus flashing into my head. Maybe Reika could tell me more about him. "Say Reika, do you know of any horses with horns on their heads?" I grabbed another carrot from the bucket and placed it on the horses' head right where a horn should be. "Like this?"

"Yes I do. That's a creature from the world of dreams."

"He lives….in a dreamland?" I asked, curious to hear more about what Reika knew. Any kind of information would be helpful at this point.

"It's a beautiful myth that people created long ago and still lives in our dreams. Say, you ask as if you've been able to see Pegasus in your dreams. Have you Chibiusa-san?"

I gasped a little. She did tell a little truth there. I had seen Pegasus in my dreams and he was not a myth to me. He was real…

"That's cause your full of wonderful dreams." She finished and I couldn't help but laugh. Me? Have wonderful and beautiful dreams? No way.

"Reika, I thought it would be you who would have the beautiful dreams." I told her and she smiled, looking off to the side with a sad, wistful look about her.

"I don't know if they're that beautiful if they make the people I love worry about me. Would you call that a beautiful dream when the reality creates such sadness?" Reika added and I couldn't help but think about how things would turn out between those two.

I sat in my room that night with Luna, staring out of my window at the night sky. She was probably in her right mind to get away from Usagi who was talking real loudly on the phone to Minako about talking to Motoki again.

"Luna, what's happening between Motoki and Reika?" I inquired to Luna, hoping she could paint me a better picture about this whole deal.

"Um, Reika may be going away and Motoki thinks it's because she's finished with him. He might not wait around. Ten years is an awful long time for two people to be apart, you know."

Bits and pieces of Usagi's conversation floated into my ears, the parts that I was listening to at least.

"No Mamoru hasn't called me yet…" Usagi explained to Minako. This bit of conversation prompted me to talk about something else.

"I've heard love is hard to keep up when there is distance between couples. I wonder if it's possible for distance to weaken their feelings too? What do you think?"

"Oh Chibiusa…" Luna sighed. I crawled back into bed, my russet gaze trained out the window. I was silent for a while, letting the thoughts that currently occupied my head roll over one another before I started talking to Luna again.

"How does this work Luna? I miss my mom and dad so much, and I'll always love them even though I'm so far away. I know they let me come here to the past cause they love me too. Mom always tells me that she and Dad miss me like crazy when I'm away.

'Maybe, it's possible that the distance makes your feelings stronger and not weaker.' I thought silently, before falling fast asleep.

The following day, I decided to go back to the stables with Luna to see if Reika had made up her mind yet. I looked up and happened to see Rita and some guy talking and walking with her just a little ways away from us.

"Who is that?" I wondered, then continued on. "Maybe I should go in for a closer look." So I ran up behind some bushes, peeking over them to get a closer look. I couldn't hear a thing from where I was so I asked Luna what we should do.

"You should not do anything, Chibiusa-chan. This is extremely rude. Spying on people like this. You must have picked up this bad habit from Usagi." Luna suggested.

I sighed inwardly, noting how much she sounded like my mother there for a minute but I had to find out what was going on between Rita and that guy she was with.

"Well I know that Luna, but I just can't help myself."

"Honestly Chibiusa, you remind me of Usagi. She would be doing the same thing right now." Luna informed me and I realized how right she was. Like mother, like daughter the old saying goes. I turned my head back and saw that that bad hair guy I saw yesterday was attacking Reika!

"Chibiusa, transform! Now!" Luna cried out.

I held up my locket and shouted out, "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" going through the motions of my henshin with ease as the hearts that accompanied the change swirled around all parts of my body, forming my fuku. I finished by posing with one hand pointing straight up in the air and the other straight down at my side. I burst out of the bushes, yelling, "Stop!" causing them both to turn and look at me.

"How dare you prey on the feelings of a girl with a problem! You're good looks don't mean diddly if you don't treat girls with real true kindness and also respect. I am Sailorchibimoon and in the name of the future Moon, I shall punish you!" I announced, posing and waited for him to say something….wait, I'm not a pumpkin or annoying! That's Usagi's department to call me those kinds of things!

"I call forth the animal trainer, Kyokuba Danko!" He cried out as his shadow began to stretch again, that funny symbol appearing at the top again. The shadow rose up from the ground and leapt into the air, twisting and swirling around into a human like form. "I want you to get rid of this yappy little toad, Danko."

With the command issued, Danko lashed out at me with her whip, growling like mad when I dodged each attack that she sent out at me but only by inches. She kept on attacking and attacking until one caught me by the foot and pulled me down to the ground where I landed with a dull thud. I could feel her presence hanging over me, one foot pressing into my back. Reika's screams pierced through the air a short while later as she cried out for him to stop, to not look at her dreams.

"Where are you, Danko!"

"Right here." I heard her respond slowly, her foot still pressed into my back.

"I have another job for you Danko. She doesn't seem to have exactly what I'm looking for, so could you get rid of them both for me? And let's not waste any time about it now." He replied, and then I heard a familiar voice shout out from across the way.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice shouted strongly. I looked up and sighed with relief, Sailor Moon was finally here! Now that Danko and the guy would pay for hurting poor Reika. The other Senshi showed up too, scolding Sailor Moon for forgetting about some meeting with Mamoru.

'That's Sailor Moon for you. Always forgetting something important. If it's not about boys, food, or a good manga, she'll forget it. She'd forget her odangos if they weren't securely fastened to her head!' I thought to myself, then watched as Danko attacked at the other Sailor Senshi, scattering them about the place. She'd lost interest in pinning me down with her shoe for the time being, so I took that opportunity to get up and run off to the side, waiting for a chance to help out.

Sailor Mars let off her 'Burning Mandala' attack, shooting the fiery rings at Danko but she just hooked them onto her whip and flung them back at the Senshi with a growl.

Then she started cracking her whip at all of us this time! Making us all run around in a circle like animals at a show! But trying to keep up with this was getting to be tough. I had to call for help from the one person I hoped would aid us.

"Help us, please Pegasus!" A bright golden light shined in the sky, startling everybody to look for its source. He came down and used his powers again to change Sailor Moon and me into Super Senshi. I got into position behind Super Sailor Moon once more as I felt the familiar winds whip up again. She thrust forward with the wand, and the pink ball of light shot out of the wand towards Danko who disappeared in a shatter of mirror shards.

With his plan in ruins, the orange haired guy grumbled and leapt back into his portal of flames, vanishing from sight. Once he did, Reika was let go from the board that held her captive and fell to the ground with a groan.

We looked up to the sky as this warm light shone down upon us just as Pegasus started to fly away.

"Is that?" Mars began slowly.

"What Chibiusa told us about?" Mercury interjected.

"It's Pegasus." Jupiter finished, and I smiled a little at each of them for one brief moment before looking back into the sky where he disappeared again, becoming nothing more than a outline of golden sparkly lights. Our powers vanished along with Pegasus, changing us back into our original forms once more.

"Oh Pegasus…" I breathed, a hotness rising to my cheeks.

We all gathered at the Fruits Parlour Crown the next day to talk to Motoki again. Actually it was Usagi and Minako doing all the talking mainly. Mamoru and I were at one table to their right and the other girls were at a booth to the left of them.

"Motoki, you can't be that way." Usagi told him. I watched as Motoki folded his arms, his face turning a bit red.

"Please, just go see Reika one last time will you?" Minako pleased, her hands gripping at the table in front of her.

"Motoki, you know you can't tell us all one good reason that you won't go see Reika again. Otherwise, these two girls won't leave you alone." Mamoru said, glancing at his friend casually.

He sighed quietly and explained that the reason why he didn't go is because he didn't want Rita to give up her dreams just for him. He stayed away so she could think and make the right decision. I could see the tears in his green eyes as he stated that she was his one true love and he would never give her up for anything.

"Well, I'm relieved to hear that." Rita's calm voice chimed in. Motoki sure looked surprised to see her there! I had a feeling the girls had something to do with that. I watched on, a content smile on my face as Motoki told Reika to pursue her dreams and that he would still be there no matter what happened.

'Everything seems it will be fine if we all love and believe in each other. The sweet bond of love will outlive the pain of being apart.' I mused to myself, giggling softly.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

I was dreaming again, dreaming of the pastel colored sky that moved back and forth in front of me. Out of the moving space walked Pegasus, surrounded by golden sparkles.

"Oh Pegasus! Is that really you Pegasus?" I cried out, joy racing through my veins upon seeing him again. His wings unfolded to their maximum length as he leaped into the sky again.

"You are the girl I have been looking for. Please, help me."

"What do you really want, Pegasus? You have to tell me something!" I pleaded with him, watching him soar higher into the sky.

"I can't tell you that right now or about my true identity." He answered back, floating farther and farther away from me. "Call me whenever you need my help."

"Pegasus! Pegasus!" I kept on crying out, my eyes still watching him up there until I could see no more of the one they called Pegasus. Why did he not answer my question? I slowly opened my eyes, and caught sight of something that appeared to be a wing in my room. Had he come back to tell me? But as I sat up in bed, I realized it was merely a trick of the light that made me think like that.

"Oh no he's gone. He's not here anymore." I whispered sadly.

The day turned out to be a miserable one at best. I had come home from school and stepped into a bit of a rainstorm. I giggled and pulled my jacket tighter around myself and made a break from the small stone gateway to our house to the front door, feeling the rain spatter over the back of my head and my backpack. I threw open the door and stepped inside, placing my shoes by the door along with my jacket which would dry in a short amount of time.

A sweet smell assaulted my nose, and I grinned big. Ikuko was cooking again. I ran into the kitchen and found Shingo already in there, enjoying a piece of lemon pie.

"Hello Chibiusa! Welcome home!" Ikuko called out greatfully. I smiled and walked over to the seat across from Shingo, sitting down in it as she walked over and cut me a piece of the pie to enjoy. "How did the test go?"

"Great! I got a perfect score." I chirped back, pride showing on my face.

Ikuko smiled down at me, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. "Good for you Chibiusa. I'm proud of you. Shingo got a good score on his test to, so I thought I would bake a small treat for the occasion." She nodded and turned back around to tend to the dirty dishes in the sink.

I heard the door open and close, footsteps racing towards the kitchen at a rapid pace. 'Usagi must be home.' I thought, eyeing her as she came in, excitement turning into shock as she looked at the empty plate that did at one time have a pie on it.

"Where's my piece? Where's my piece of the pie?" She asked, looking from Shingo to me and back again. I smiled and held out the tiny piece I had left, beckoning her to open her mouth so I could toss it in. She gladly opened her mouth, waiting for it but at the last second I pulled it back and popped the rest into my mouth, grinning.

"Not for you Usagi." I said to her, my gaze never leaving her own face.

"Why not for me?"

"Because, Ikuko baked this pie especially for Shingo and me to reward us." I said, chuckling softly.

"Reward you for what?" She responded.

I looked over at Shingo and nodded, grabbing our test papers and holding them up to Usagi, showing her our perfect 100 percent tests. "For being perfect. Read 'em and weep, odango atma!" I chanted, using the one nickname she hated hearing.

"100 percent for both of you?" She muttered, more shocked than anything.

"Yeah, that's right Usagi." Shingo said, staring at his sister.

"Well that's because all the questions on those tests are easy. Monkeys could get 100 percent on that." She shot back, her back turned and arms crossed. Ikuko walked up behind her, another paper in her hand. Usagi's test paper.

"Which is not the case for this test I presume?" She said, holding up the test to Usagi, frowning. Usagi freaked out, stumbling back a bit on the kitchen floor. "What happened Usagi?"

"Did you find that while cleaning out my room today mom?" She cried out.

"What a horrible grade." Shingo muttered softly, staring at the paper.

"Yeah, can't be much worse." I noted, frowning at the score of 28 on her test. If she'd only study instead of goofing off, she would get better grades and wouldn't get yelled at all the time.

"You know Usagi, I was bad at math when I was your age. But this?" She pointed to the score. "You might do better if you studied a bit more."

I laughed, putting my hands on my hips. "Yeah but she has to talk on the phone first, then read mangas!"

"Yeah, OK so I still get bad grades but that's no reason to deny me a piece of that lemon pie." Usagi whined. I let out a sigh, rolling my eyes at her. Then she started to throw a fit on the floor, thrashing about as if she were two years old.

"Grow up Usagi." I whispered to myself so no one would hear.

"I made you some Usagi. I made enough for all of us." Ikuko told her calmly. I gulped nervously, and shifted my eyes to the open doorway. I knew what happened to that whole pie, but I didn't want to be around when Usagi found out so I started to sneak out of the kitchen as quietly as possible.

"Hold it right there Chibiusa!"

I panicked, and froze before turning around, putting on my best innocent face that I could manage. "We ate 100 percent of the pie to match our scores!" Then I pulled down both eyelids and waggled my tongue at her, just to make her even more mad that she was.

"You had no right to that desert you little weasel. That was my piece of the pie!" She cried out, flailing her arms around in the air. I giggled loudly and ran off through the open doorway, hiding just around the corner to where I could still watch her spaz out.

Ikuko walked up behind Usagi as she was in the middle of her tyrade. "Usagi don't yell at Chibiusa like that. After all she's just a little girl."

Usagi whirled around on Ikuko. "And she's got a big fat mouth on top of that! How come you're always taking her side? I'm supposed to be the only princess around here. But you only pay attention to Chibiusa. I don't even count."

I watched Ikuko hold up her hand, beckoning Usagi to tone herself down. "Please don't raise your voice to me Usagi."

"Sorry but I just turn up the volume whenever I feel neglected and dejected and replaced!" Usagi cried back, and I could see the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. The waterworks were sure to follow soon.

"You go to your room! I don't want to hear this nonsense from you anymore!" Ikuko yelled at her sternly.

"But you don't love me anymore!" She wailed and ran out of the kitchen, slipped on her shoes and ran out the front door. I raised a hand to tell her that it was raining out but stopped myself short when she came back in and got her bunny umbrella before leaving again, her head hung low.

"All this fuss over a pie." Ikuko said, shaking her head slightly.

"It was a good pie though." Shingo cut in. But I stood there quietly, staring at the shut door, feeling a little bit guilty over this whole mess.

I had ended up back in my room a short while later, with the windows open as I stared out into the street below that was bathed in golden orange light from the setting sun.

"It's almost dinner time, and Usagi hasn't called home yet." I said quietly, gripping at the windowsill. "I guess I shouldn't of eaten all that pie with Shingo after all. I feel really bad." I let out another sigh and tore my gaze from the open window, hopping off of my bed to head down out of my room to find Ikuko.

I heard some rustling coming from the family room and I quietly opened the door so as not to disturb her. "Ikuko-mama..?" I called out softly, then gasped as I saw the pile of photographs on the floor in front of her. She had been sorting them out apparently.

"Wow is that Usagi as a baby?" I commented, glancing down at one of the many pictures I saw.

"Yes it is, Chibiusa." Ikuko said, smiling gently at me. I picked up a couple of the pictures and handed one off to her. The one I had given her was of a baby Usagi in a pink outfit, holding onto a plastic yellow shovel as she played around in a sandbox.

"How old is she in this one?" I asked.

"This one, was taken shortly before she turned one year old. We were on vacation at the time."

I laughed happily, noting to her, "She's so messy in that picture." Then I gave her the other picture that I had picked up. "What about this one?"

"Oh that's Usagi in her first role in a school play." She said. I smiled, thinking it appropriate that she should play an animal that was akin to her namesake. Ikuko picked up another picture, this one of her and a school-age young Usagi going to her first day of grade school.

"This one was taken just before her first day of school, long before she started calling it the halls of torture."

Then I stopped for a moment, and began to think. "It's nice to see so many family memories. But there are no pictures of me in here at all. Who's going to remember what I looked like when I was a child?"

"These photos are a record of my dream, Chibiusa." Ikuko said, sitting back on her heels.

"What?" I inquired, tilting my head at her.

"My dream is to see you and Usagi both to have a good education and learn much, but also to get married one day to boys that you really like. I want to be able to stick wedding photos in my album so I can look back on that day and remember the happiest moments of my children. That is my dream." She paused for a moment before picking one more picture and handing it to me. "But this picture is my favorite. It's the perfect one."

I took it from her waiting hand and gave it a glance. I gasped in shock as I saw what it was. This was a shot of all of us standing out in front of our house, smiling at the camera. I remembered the day this picture was taken several weeks ago.

"I think so too." I said, grinning at her.

"You know you remind me so much of Usagi when she was your age Chibiusa. I don't think I've told ever told you. I love you just as much. I'm the luckiest mom in the world."

My grin was still on my face afterwards, and I could feel a small lump rising in my throat as I struggled not to cry at her words. They meant so much to me, just to hear them. Mom in the future had said something similar to me just like that.

"But I feel bad now for eating all of the lemon pie."

"Well don't worry about that. We'll hear her stomach grumbling at the door. But I do think you should apologize to her for eating the pie. It was a treat for the whole family."

"Yeah, I will." I responded, nodding my head, taking comfort in the warmth that her hands provided me as they rested on my shoulders.

Later that night, Ikuko and I walked home from the market with a full bag of lemons in hand.

"Are you sure that's enough lemons? It seems like an awful lot." I commented, glancing at the bulging bag of lemons.

"Well I'm going to make a lemon pie for each one of you so there are no more fights." She said, nodding her head with a grin.

"Will you teach me how to make the pie Ikuko?" I questioned, eager to learn how to make it.

"Sure, Chibiusa, I will teach you how to make it." She said, gripping the bag tighter in her hand. We kept on walking for a few feet more until I heard a loud rustling sound then the soft patter of lemons hitting the ground. The bag had somehow ripped, spilling the contents all over the ground.

"Oh no, my lemons!" Ikuko cried out, bending down to start picking them up. I followed suit, grabbing the ones that I could.

"Here let me help you." A low male voice suddenly said, reaching down for the lemons.

"Oh thank you, sir, that's very kind of you." Ikuko told him. I stepped back and watched as they both reached for the same lemon at the same time, stopping when their hands touched each other.

"I can't believe it's you!" He cried out suddenly.

"Have we met before?" Ikuko questioned, scooting back a little bit. The look on her face told me she obviously didn't know who this guy was at all. I got a funny feeling from looking at him, like there was something wrong but I couldn't put a finger on it.

"Mama!" He called out to her, his eyes brimming with tears as he clasped her hand in both of his hands.

"What?" I cried out, my eyes nearly falling out of my head. This guy couldn't be a part of our family, there was just no way.

"I'm sorry but did you just call me 'mama'?" Ikuko prodded further, tilting her head at him. He shied away a bit, his face looking rather embarassed and sad.

"Forgive me, pretend you didn't hear me say that." He was quiet for a minute. "It's just that you remind me so much of the woman I'm looking for."

"Can we help? Who is she?" Ikuko said, leaning forward again.

"I've only got this one old picture." He told her, reaching into his pocket and opening up his fist to us. Inside of his palm was a silver locket with the letter 'H' on the front in flowing script. It was a beautiful locket, no doubt holding the picture of his mother inside. "Well I'm sure someone will recognize her, my dear long lost mother." He finished and opened up the locket to us.

"Wow." I breathed, staring at the picture inside, hearing Ikuko echoing the same sentiment. The woman in the picture was wearing an old fashion dress with a high neck to it and a button or a pin fasened to the front of it. But her face and hair was a striking resemblance to Ikuko. It was a bit scary how much they resembled each other. "She looks just like you, Ikuko."

"I was traveling the world for years. When I saw your face, I was sure my search was over at last." He said sadly, clutching the locket to his chest.

"But you got lemons instead." I interjected quickly, feeling sad for this man.

"Would you mind terribly if I asked you this woman's name?"

"Ikuko. Ikuko Gazuko de Brovaki."

I gasped, my expression registering one of shock and a bit of confusion. The first name was certainly the same but the rest was a bit strange to me. I had to ask.

"Where does she come from?"

"I don't know." He said, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"I'm very sorry, but I'm definitely not your mother." Ikuko told him.

"Don't be sorry. How silly of me to think of you, one so young as my mom." He paused before speaking again. "Well I'd better go." He moved to get up but collapsed on the ground.

"Are you all right young man? Can you hear me" Ikuko gasped, crawling over to check on him as I peered on over her shoulder. I hoped that he would be ok.

"I'm fine, I'm just hungry is all."

"Oh you poor dear." Ikuko echoed, pain etched on her face.

"I don't remember the last time I had a good meal, or a nice piece of pie either." He whispered softly, eyes barely open before they shut, unable to speak anymore.

"And here I am with only lemons. We have to get some food in him and quick."

"No go on, I'll be fine."

"I can run to the store!" I offered to her, wanting to help out as best as I could.

"Yes, Chibiusa, and hurry!"

I 'mhmm'ed' at her and ran off in the direction of the store, only topping to hear one final thing she wanted.

"And bring something for him to drink too!"

I waved my hand, showing that I understood and then took off once more as fast as I could go.

I was running up the sidewalk when all of a sudden I ran into Usagi who was walking in the other direction.

"Chibiusa, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

I grumbled at her, clutching my tiny hands into fists at my sides. "I should be asking you the same question Usagi. I have an emergency, and I need you to help me out! Follow me to the store! Ikuko asked me to go get some food for this man she met in the park." I reached up for her hand and grabbed it, continuing to run in the same direction I had been going. She followed along as best as she could for the run there.

We went inside and quickly went through the isles, grabbing a few snack foods and a drink before walking up to the counter to pay for it all and exiting with the bag in hand. I lead her back to where Ikuko and that guy were still at. They were conversing amongst themselves, so I ran over into a bush that bordered this place and hid behind it with Usagi right besides me.

"I thought that you said the guy passed out cold?"

"He did." I answered her, glancing at the guy through the bushes. Was he getting better already without the food?

"It was no accident that you dropped those lemons. It was destiny." The man passionately told her, gripping at her one hand as he leaned towards her.

"No I think it was just a cheap, faulty plastic bag." She said, leaning back away from him.

With a hand to her mouth, Usagi gaped at Ikuko and that man in shock. "I can't believe that mom would go for that kind of guy, especially with that funny looking hair he's got."

"I can tell from your eyes that you're a dreamer. You must have a good affectionate disposition." He told her, leaning into her again.

"No I have a happy married disposition. You're way off target." Ikuko answered him back.

"Oh no, I hit the bullseye I think." He said with a chuckle, his eyes narrowing at her dangerously before he stood up and snapped his fingers. I watched a maroon curtain with that symbol on it descend out of nowhere to hide him from view before it rose up and disappeared. It left behind the same man, but in different clothes. He started to count from one to three, slowly.

On the one, a silver board popped out of the ground and trapped Ikuko against it. On two, iron handcuffs came out of the board and bound her wrists and ankles to it so she couldn't get away. Then on three, a bright light began to shimmer from her midsection as she screamed loudly as her mirror was removed, and her head fell down limply.

I looked over at Usagi, and reached a hand to my brooch. "I think we need to transform Usagi."

She grinned at me and did the same thing. "I like the way you think."

I held my brooch up to the sky and shouted out, "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" going through my henshin motions once again.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" I heard Usagi shout shortly after me as she transformed into Sailor Moon. We posed and ran out of the bushes just as he was about to put his head through her mirror.

"Hey you, floppy mop head!" Sailor Moon shouted out, resting a hand on her hip. I had to hold back my laughter at that.

"We are agents of love and justice!" I cried out, mimicking her movements.

"How dare you attack a family mother! For love and justice, we are the pretty sailor suited soldiers! Sailor Moon!" Usagi called out, going through her hand motions.

"Sailor Chibi Moon!" I answered, doing the same thing as she.

"And in the name of the Moon…" Sailor Moon began, to which we both finished with, "…we shall punish you!"

The guy snorted, unimpressed by our speeches. I don't think any of our enemies up to this point have been. "As much as I am happy to meet the both of you, I'll leave the social pleasentries up to my servent Dokando." And with that, he snapped his fingers again to elongate his shadow so that his servant could appear.

This lemure was a woman wearing a strange outfit, with a cannon-type bullet on top of her head as a hat. She took out a long stick with a brush at the end and stuffed it into the cannon to prepare it to fire before jumping into it herself.

"She's not going to fire that thing at us, is she?" Sailor Moon asked me, waving her hand slightly.

"I don't aim, I just blast away!" Dokando shot back at her, lighting the fuse on the cannon before blasting out of it literally and spiraled right for us. Just a minute before it was to hit, I heard the sound of Venus calling out one of her attack phrases, then felt the chain of hearts wrap around both of us to yank us out of the way just as Dokando hit the ground where were formally standing.

"Do you two mind if we help you out?" Tuxedo Kamen questioned, stepping forward a bit from the group of girls. We both turned around and looked at him, whining and our eyes watering.

This guy still wouldn't quit. He ordered his servant, Dokando to get rid of us all while he looked inside of Ikuko's mirror. With a hop to her step, the lemure could only comply with his wishes as she jumped back into the cannon.

"Let's see what else she can do." Mercury said, eyeing the lemure from the other side. The cannon's fuse burnt out and shot Dokando out of it, spiraling once again for us. That's when I looked over and saw him about to stick his head in Ikuko's mirror. I couldn't let that happen!

"No, leave her alone!" I cried out, getting up to run over to her to put a stop to his evil deed. I ignored the shouts of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen both, unaware of the danger that was heading towards me. I didn't realize it until it was too late. Dokando had changed course apparently and blasted right into the ground behind me, knocking me clear off of my booted feet, causing me to land a short distance away, sliding on the ground with a groan. My bones creaked in protest as I tried to move them, pain rushing through me.

"Now we'll find out if he's hiding in here." He growled, preparing to look in. I had gotten up from the ground and ran close enough, pulling out my Pink Moon Rod and pointing it at him, praying that it would at least work this time.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" I shouted, as the heart at the top of the rod flashed with energy, sending a stream of pink hearts to smack at the face of this guy, stopping him from looking inside for the time being. He glared down at me with a hateful look to his eyes.

"Get away from her you creep!" I shouted, still brandishing my weapon, prepared to use it again at a moment's notice.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a creep, so stay away from my Ikuko-mama spike head!" I said, smirking at him. "No one's going to take her dreams as long as I'm around!"

"You tell him, Chibi Moon!" I heard Sailor Moon tell me, pride showing in her voice.

"You impertinent little runt!" He said, raising his hand to strike at me but Sailor Moon jumped in and body checked him into the ground a short distance away before he even got a chance.

"Sailor Moon!" I shouted, glad to see that she was all right and thankful that she had saved me.

"Time for me to handle things, right?"

I nodded my head in agreement. It was definitely time. He was getting up and didn't look too happy about being knocked over by a girl. "Yep, he's all yours."

I stood back and watched her pull out her Spiral Heart Moon Rod, swinging it around her body in a series of circles and spins before pointing it at him and shouting, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" as a spiraling beam of pink hearts shot out right for him.

But what he did next shocked everyone, including me. He held up his hand and blocked the attack from even touching him. All it did was push him backwards on the ground, small tracks where his feet slid was all that remained behind.

'How did he block that attack!' I yelled out in my head, watching on curiously as he pulled out a flaming stick and blew the fire right for Sailor Moon and I, sending us flying into the ground at the force of the attack. Dokando shot out of her cannon moments later and exploded right in front of the other Senshi, scattering them across the area.

I winced in pain as I looked up, watching on helplessly as he stuck his head into her mirror, unfairly looking into her most private dreams. After a few minutes in, he pulled his head out, disappointment ringing in his voice.

"Not an ounce of Pegasus here! What a total waste of time!" He turned to Dokando. "I'm upset, take out my anger on these brats."

Dokando nodded and hopped back into her cannon, repositioning herself to attack again, this time not on us but on Ikuko. We had to hurry.

"We've gotta stop that cannon." Sailor Moon told me, gripping her hands tightly to the ground.

"I think I know how." I responded, and took a deep breath in before shutting my eyes tight, concentrating hard on contacting Pegasus. 'Pegasus, it's me. We're in big trouble here. We need your help!'

A bright golden light formed in the sky, the beams reaching the ground where we were as me and Sailor Moon stood up, our gazes fixed to the sky.

"Sailor Chibi Moon, you called and I answered. Your will to protect dreams is noble. You're protecting your mother greater still. It is time for you to have new power." Pegasus told us. Our brooches began to sparkle, shifting and changing into new forms. Sailor Moon's was a heart with golden wings on the side and a curving moon symbol in the middle. My own brooch mimicked the heart shape of Sailor Moon's but without the wings on the side. At the top was a small crown with two smaller wings in front of it and in front of the wings was a star with a moon symbol inside of it.

"Your brooches have received my power. You will have a new super-transformation. To use it, say 'Moon Crisis Power, Make Up' ."

I glanced over at Sailor Moon then. "We have to shout out 'Moon Crisis Power, Make Up' like Pegasus said!"

"Are you sure?" She answered back, a bit nervous about the whole situation.

"Yes, just say it, trust me!" I shouted at her, and we raised our brooches high above our heads, shouting out the new henshin phrase together.

"Moon Crisis Power, Make Up!"

We stood side by side, covered in prism light, our brooches shining on our chests before turning to the side as one, ribbons shooting out the locket to wrap around us as we spun around in a slow circle, arms stretched above our heads. These ribbons formed the first part of our fuku. More ribbons twined down and formed our gloves, skirt, and boots as we rose up from that position, moving finally into a gentle embrace for a second before we pulled away, glancing at each other as our choker, tiara and earrings shimmered into pace. We finished our henshin by posing side by side, our poses mirror images of each other.

"Oh what now!" The guy cried out angrily.

Our rods appeared in front of us, surrounded by white sparkles before they suddenly changed in a burst of pink light to something completely new and different. Super Sailor Moon's new weapon was the same thing she had been using previously when Pegasus had powered us up temporarily, but my rod had changed completely into a bell with a deep pink heart shaped handle, three yellow stars on either side and another moon symbol at the top of the heart. At the bottom was a pink crown with a big gold star at the bottom of it surrounded by pink wings and the bell itself had a crystal pink heart in the center. It was very beautiful, I though to myself.

"Take these new weapons." Pegasus told us, as each respective weapon floated over to us and we grabbed onto them tightly. "For Super Sailor Moon, a Moon Kaleido Scope Rod, and for Chibi Moon, the Crystal Carillon. By saying my name, they will activate your powers."

"Mhmm!" I said, dropping to one knee to try this out. I clasped my hands together in a prayer position. "Please Pegasus! Protect everyone's dream!" Then I grabbed onto my Crystal Carillon and spun around with it, listening with awe at the pretty sound it emitted as it rang, the heart on the bell flashing with energy. "Twinkle Yell!" That caused Pegasus to appear high in the sky, awaiting for Super Sailor Moon to call out his name to complete the attack.

"Come on Sailor Moon, call out Pegasus' name! Then you can attack!" I said, waiting eagerly to see what her attack would look like. She nodded her head firmly at me, then turned back to Dokando again.

"You've got it! Pegasus!" She cried out, and I watched with wide eyes as the horn on his head began to glow with a bright golden light, lending power to Super Sailor Moon's new weapon. It floated out in front of her, the middle flashing with light as she then took it in her right hand and swung it down in an arc then held it behind her back. She brought it back out again, holding it in front of her face much like a knight would with a sword, before turning it so it was horizontal, her gloved hand sliding down the main part of the rod to rest at the top. Then she turned to one side, baring the weapon above her head before turning to the other, holding it just above her tiara, one palm at the base of the weapon.

The ending to this was the same as before when I helped her attack with the Rod, but this time I wasn't there to support her. The barrel of the Kaleido Scope shimmered with prism light before it shot out of the tip, not as a pink ball of light but it looked as though white hot shards of glowing glass gathered into the tip of the rod then shot out of the road in a concentrated mass to Dokando, destroying her in a myriad of shattered glass.

"Think I better get while the getting's good." The guy said, and took off, vanishing through a portal made of brown feathers instead of like the first who vanished through a portal made of flame. When he disappeared, Ikuko was freed.

"Super Sailor Moon, and Super Sailor Chibi Moon. Whenever you need my help, just call my name and I will come." Pegasus reminded us, then disappeared in a burst of golden sparks.

"Thanks Pegasus." I called after he had disappeared, greatfull that he had given us the new power we needed to help others.

"So Chibi Moon, looks like you have a new friend." Super Sailor Moon mentioned, as I looked down at the Crystal Carillon in my hands, a smile spreading on my face, realizing that she was right. I did have a friend, in Pegasus.

The next day, we all gathered at our house to enjoy the newly baked lemon pies that had been prepared.

"This smells great!" Rei exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily. Everyone else echoed that same thought with as much enthusiasm.

"Hope you enjoy it." Ikuko announced to everyone, bowing her head just slightly. I saw Usagi turn to me, eyeing my plate and the pie that was on it.

"Say Chibiusa, I think you have a bigger piece of pie there. Let me taste it." She said, reaching for it with her fork. I snatched away the plate and shot her an angry glare.

"No way! Ikuko-mama gave this piece to me so I'm keeping it! Besides, we both got the same size pieces!"

"No, I should of gotten the bigger piece!" She shot back at me.

"You'll get a bigger piece when you get bigger grades Usagi." I taunted, giving her a sly look.

"How'd you like a big knuckle sandwich?" She grumbled, nudging her head against mine painfully. I nudged back against her own head just as much, pushing her back a bit.

"Too much sugar is bad for the brain, especially an odango atma brain!" I lashed out at her.

"But Usagi, didn't your mother let you lick batter out of the bowl?" Makoto asked her.

"Anyway, it's kind of hard to make the pieces even anyway." Mamoru cut in, looking a bit embarassed at the behavior he was witness to.

"If you divide 360 degrees by 10, that makes each piece of the pie exactly 36 degrees." Ami informed us all.

Minako let out a sigh, one finger placed against her temple. "Please Ami, you're going to ruin my appetite by saying stuff like that."

That got everyone arguing about it, all at once we were yelling things at each other until Ikuko yelled out for us to all be quiet.

"I'm waiting for compliments about the pie." She said, hands on her hips. We all dug into the pie, putting a piece of it in our mouth before turning to Ikuko again.

"Delicious!" We all chimed in together, happy smiles on our faces.

"Course it is." She responded, then started to giggle in embarassment. "Now eat up everyone."

Usagi leaned over to me then and whispered low to me. "Who do you love more Chibiusa? Your future mother or me?"

I was thoughtful for a minute before answering. "That's easy, I love them both the same." Then I popped the last piece of my pie into my mouth, smiling. I picked up my empty plate and handed it to Ikuko, asking for more.

"Too bad Chibiusa. There's only enough left for dad and Shingo!" Usagi said sharply.

"Well then," I started as I turned to look at her. "I'll just tell them that you ate the last of the pie."

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she stood up, hands clenched at her sides. "What? How could you do that?"

I only looked at her and laughed, along with everyone else. She can be so silly sometimes.


	4. Day 4

Day 4

The day was sunny and peaceful, as we had all gathered at Rei's for one of these 'Senshi meetings' that they had every so often to discuss important matters relating to the Senshi. But then Naru had come in, and all focus had turned to her. She had come in saying something about meeting this really handsome guy while waiting for Melvin at the shake shop, and then again at the bookstore.

"I'm not really sure what to do. But then he collapsed right in front of me, and told me he had this disease and had only six months to live."

"Six months to live? How dramatic." Usagi whispered quietly.

"Sounds just like a soap opera to me." Minako commented curiously, looking at Naru as she sat there in silence.

"So, what else do you know about him Naru?" Ami asked her.

"I'm not…really sure what I know." She responded slowly, a bit unsure in her answer.

"But when he asked you to be his girlfriend, you didn't agree to that did you?" Makoto piped in, worried that she had agreed to something that sounded rather fishy.

"Um, well, actually…" Naru trailed off, which got a gasp out of all of us that she would agree to be someone's girlfriend, someone that she barely knew.

"Oh no, please tell me you didn't do that." Makoto pushed herself off of the wall, staring at Naru.

"I did." Naru said quietly, admitting the truth about the whole thing.

"But what are you going to do about Umino now?" Minako asked her, upset that Naru would just take off with some unknown guy and leave her love all alone like that.

"I told him I had a boyfriend already but he convinced me that it would be for only three months." Naru said again, looking down at her lap.

I smiled, and clasped my hands together, shutting my eyes tight. Everyone may have been worried about the situation, but it did sound a little romantic if you thought of it in a different light and different circumstances. "Romance, a girl's gotta love it. No matter how short it is, I can't wait for it."

"You don't even know what your saying." Usagi cut in, and I jumped a little bit, my eyes flying open as she cut in on my conversation.

"But Naru, you shouldn't confused feelings of sympathy for love." Rei told her sternly, looking just as upset as the rest of the girls.

"You're right, and I know that but I couldn't help feeling pity so I just agreed to help him." She told her.

It seemed really nice of Naru to want to help this guy, a little at least if nothing else. "You're so sweet Naru, that's nice. So different than Usagi."

Usagi groaned and shoved her face towards mine. "I'm loaded with sweetness!"

"You are not miss sweetness and you know it!" I answered back, staring daggers at her. We kept on fighting like this back and forth until Naru got up to leave, deciding it was better to not get stuck in the middle of this silly squabble.

"I think I'm gonna go now, bye!"

And then she was gone, disappearing down the steps and out of sight. Probably to go think about the things we had said to her or to go find that guy again.

"Poor Naru. I think we should go after her. Maybe I was too hard on her." Minako mused, looking a bit upset as she stared ahead.

"This guy's story sounds a little fishy anyway. I have a bad feeling about it." Ami noted, standing up.

"I'll go see if she's all right." Usagi mentioned to all of them and ran off in the direction that Naru had gone.

"I think we should follow Usagi." Rei quickly told them, and then they all ran off after Usagi, disappearing down the steps just as Naru did, which left me with Artemis and Luna at the temple. I looked at them silently as they began to converse with each other, wanting to go check things out for themselves.

"I think it's a good idea." I piped up, and motioned for them to follow me if they wished as I too took off to go find Naru.

It was late into the evening, as I was strolling down the sidewalk. I passed by the MogMog burger shop and was shocked to find Umino sitting inside, crying his eyes out and drinking from a shake. Apparently he'd had more than his fair share, for there were a lot of empty cups scattered on the table.

"Poor guy, he looks so desperate." I mentioned, then eyed the cups again, trying to count them all. "One, two, three, four, fi….fifteen oh yuck! I feel sick." I gulped and turned away from the window, the bile rising in my throat. I ran away from the burger shop before I threw up right there and then, deciding to go find Usagi and tell her what I saw.

I found her a few minutes later, walking down an empty lamp lit sidewalk. I quickly told her what I saw in the burger shop, about the 15 milkshakes he had drank while crying.

"Wow, fifteen milkshakes. Amazing!" Usagi breathed, shocked that he drank that much.

I let out a small sigh and then tugged on her jacket to get her to stop. There was something else I wanted to ask her about. "Hey is it over between Naru and Umino or what?"

"Why oh why do you need to know such things Chibiusa?" She questioned, giving me a harsh look that made me cringe a little bit. I did deserve to know some things. This was one thing I wanted to know.

"Why not?" I asked of her, but she didn't get a chance to answer. Luna came running up to us then, a bit out of breath and panic-stricken.

"Usagi, Chibiusa! Naru was captured by our new enemy. You'd better come with me quickly!"

We nodded at Luna and pulled out our new brooches, lifting them to the sky as we called out our henshin phrase, changing into our Senshi forms before following Luna to where Naru was being held.

"But she still has such a beautiful dream! Why can't I?" Tigers Eye cried out.

"Because your evil!" Super Sailor Moon shouted. "Only someone truly rotten would toy with Naru's innocent mind and heart!"

"And only to have her kindness returned with evil?" I echoed loudly.

"We are the pretty suited sailor soldiers!" Super Sailor Moon crowed proudly.

"Agents of love and justice!" I said, glaring at him.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"In the name of the moon…" Sailor Moon started, to which we both finished with, "…we will punish you!"

Tigers Eye narrowed his eyes at us, calling forth another lemure from his shadow. This one was called Otedamako-chan, a juggler. I love those kinds of people. The concentration they have to endure. I clapped as the juggler rose out of the ground, wearing a rather skimpy looking dress, purple ponytail swinging behind her.

"Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, and your turn, and your turn." The juggler chanted, throwing her orange juggling balls straight at Sailor Moon, who surprisingly caught them and began to juggle them herself.

"I can't do this!" She cried out and turned to me, juggling the balls between us. I panicked, trying to keep up with her speed but it was too much too quick and I felt myself slipping, loosing control.

"I can't handle anymore Sailor Moon!" I told her, just as the balls slipped from both of our hands, flying everywhere. But they were no ordinary balls, oh no. These ones exploded on impact with the ground, sending us flying. I landed a few feet behind Sailor Moon, but got up quickly to duck behind a tree and peeked from behind it.

The juggler started throwing flaming sticks at her, catching Sailor Moon off guard. She yelped and screamed, trying to dodge what she could. "This is nuts!" She finally yelled out in exasperation.

"What are we gonna do? We need help!" I gasped suddenly as I remembered the words of Pegasus from the other day.

"_Please call my name whenever you need my help."_

I got down onto one knee, clasping my hands together tightly. "Please Pegasus, protect everyone's dream!" With my bell in hand, I spun around once, and lifted it above my head. "Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus arrived shortly after, showering the field with warm golden light as he appeared out of it. While they were distracted by it, we took the time to sneak off and hide behind Tigers Eye's board, listening carefully. We peeked out and ran to try and free Naru from the encasing that she was in, but it wasn't working.

"You've fallen for my trap, Senshi." Tigers Eye growled, a triumphant look on his face as he snapped his fingers loudly. A cage sprang to life around us, trapping us in along with Naru. The opening slid open, inviting anyone to just waltz in and do a number on us.

"What is this?" Sailor Moon asked, turning in all circles inside the cage.

"Some kind of cage or something!" I mentioned to her, then I gasped, the realization hitting me. I knew what this trap was for, and it wasn't for us. It was for the swiftly approaching Pegasus.

"No, this is a trap for Pegasus!" I shouted, panic rising in my mind. I waved my hands frantically in front of me, trying to tell him to fly back out, that it wasn't safe. But he just kept on coming, entering the cage as the door slid shut behind him. My heart started to race as I heard a buzzing sound, and saw four points of purple lightning race to the center point of the cage to form a sort of black hole, a gateway to another dimension.

"Pegasus!" Sailor Moon shouted, taking a step forward.

"No, get back!" I quickly said, the heartbeat sounding in my ears. He closed in on the portal, and just simply passed through it, as if it wasn't really there. He galloped straight to us, but didn't stop. Instead he shot straight up and flew out through the top of the cage.

I breathed a sigh of relief along with Sailor Moon as he came out of it unscathed. Then I heard Tigers Eye grumbling about his failure, and how he shouldn't have listened to his partner for suggesting such a stupid idea. He lashed out with his whip and broke apart the cage, dimension and all.

"Otedamako-chan! Go after the Senshi!" He ordered, standing there angrily. She floated over, and pulled out sets of gleaming silver knives in each hand.

"Please don't make us juggle them like balls!" Sailor Moon and I both said, eyeing the knives in her hands. She reared back her hand, counting slowly before a set of three roses landed in her hair, causing her to drop her knives all over. We both looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen standing on a lamppost, staring down at Tigers Eye.

"As Tuxedo Kamen, I won't just stand by while the likes of you takes advantage of a young girls kindness."

"Why should I listen to you, cape boy! Just mind your own business." Tigers Eye grumbled, holding onto his whip so hard he broke it.

"I don't have to listen to this loser's rants. Let's go Sailor Moon!" He shouted, and Sailor Moon produced her Moon Kaleido Scope Rod, going through the motions of her attack, sending the hot white shards at Otedamako-chan and destroying her. Her shadow vanished, along with Tigers Eye through his portal again, which freed Naru from his board.

We caught her just as she fell backwards, and shortly after, she opened her eyes and glanced at the sky, a smile on her face. "It's Pegasus."

Glancing up to the sky, we watched Pegasus soar off into the sky and disappear in a shower of golden sparks.

"Disappeared. I wonder where he comes from?" Tuxedo Kamen mused. We made sure that Naru was all right before letting her go on her way. Most likely to apologize to Umino for what had happened.

"Thank you for saving me." She said one last time before disappearing into the night. I looked up at Sailor Moon and then at Tuxedo Kamen as they shared a loving glance between the two of them.

'I hope that Umino and Naru will be happy from now on. They deserve to be happy. We all do.' I said, grinning into the night sky.


	5. Day 5

Day 5

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked Usagi, walking along besides her heading off into the busy day again. She twisted her head to look at me, glowering a bit.

"To see Mamo-chan, Chibiusa. I thought you knew that already?"

"No, not until just now. You could have told me." I frowned, staying quiet for the duration of our walk. I only came along to see Mamoru too, but for completely different reasons than what Usagi had in mind. We entered into his apartment building and headed up to the floor he lived on, walking to the door and ringing his doorbell.

"Usagi, Chibiusa! Nice to see you two here." He said softly, smiling down at us both as he opened the door. I saw Usagi launch forward, grabbing onto Mamoru's left arm, and not wanting to be left out of things, I grabbed onto his right.

"Hi Mamoru!" We both said at the same time, as we walked inside. He groaned, shifting a little on his feet.

"Please, you two. Don't be so clingy."

"Ah so go away now, Usagi. You heard Mamoru didn't you?" I said, turning my face away from her as she fumed at me.

"Why should I?"

"Because Mamoru's all mine and not yours!" I cried to her, turning my head again.

"Just who do you think you are, you bratty little troll!" Usagi roared at me, gritting her teeth with her eyes closed. Mamoru grabbed me by the shoulders and whisked me away before she did anything. But of course, not wanting to let this go, she came charging after me, still arguing.

"Oh get off of him right now! How did you ever learn to be such a little leech!" She yelled, grabbing onto my shoulders over Mamoru's own, trying to wiggle me free of his grasp.

"I'm not! You go!" I shouted back, struggling with her.

"I'm never bringing you here with me again! Oh you drive me crazy!"

I huffed at her, trying to push her hands away without hurting Mamoru in the process. 'Yeah and you drive me crazy sometimes too, odango atma!' I thought to myself.

"Fine, I'll go by myself then!" I called back to her, trying to win this war of the words, so to speak.

"Boy you have some nerve." She finished, before we both looked up, realizing that Mamoru had company over. We must of looked foolish in front of them. Usagi pulled away and bowed briefly, apologizing for our behavior.

"How do you do?" I said, trying my best to smile at them.

"I'd like you to meet a classmate of mine, Saori and her friend, Kobayashi." He fixed his eyes on the two of them seated on the couch. "Meet Usagi and Chibiusa, a dangerous duo."

"Nice to meet you." Saori politely responded, bowing her head in our direction.

"Uh, hello." Kobayashi added on, following suit with Saori's movements. He lifted his head up and glanced at us. "We were waiting to meet Mamoru's girlfriend, do you know her?"

"Of course I do, his girlfriend would be me, Usagi!"

I chuckled and stood up far enough to jam my two fingers into her nose, preventing her from saying anything else.

"No I'm his real girlfriend, not her!" I claimed, beaming triumphantly.

"What are you trying to make a fool out of me?" Usagi said, grabbing onto my face and pulling on it as if I was made out of clay. I pushed her away and grabbed onto her bare foot, running my fingers up and down the skin, hearing her roar and cry out with laughter.

"I'm not, you do that all yourself! Believe me!"

We separated from each other, glaring daggers at one another from opposite sides of the table that was in the center of us. She could be such a bear sometimes.

"Usagi, Chibiusa!" Mamoru called out, looking embarrassed at our behavior. I glanced at Usagi just as she glanced at me, giving her one last harsh look. Saori began to giggle at us.

"You started it!" We both shouted at the same time.

"Just please stop this fighting!" Mamoru cut in, immediately stopping our little feud. We both blushed profusely, our heads bent in shame.

"Sorry." We both apologized.

"It's OK. You two are just so sweet and funny, so help yourselves to these cakes and pastries I brought over." Saori offered, opening the box that contained them.

"All right!" We chimed in together, our eyes growing at the sight of so many tasty treats in one box. Both Usagi and I picked out a treat to start with, munching on it happily.

"So your the girlfriend?" Kobayashi questioned Usagi, a small smile on his face. "How old are you Usagi?"

"Not that it matters, but I'm old enough to eat all these cakes." Usagi mumbled to him through a mouthful of food. I slapped my forehead, staring at her. Has she no manners? Speaking to a total stranger with food in her mouth, and frosting on her face to boot! How rude!

"I'm asking because you act young." Kobayashi responded.

Usagi laughed in embarrassment. "Actually I'm 15."

"Hmm 15?"

"Yep!" Usagi said with a grin.

"Ah 15 is fun." He noted.

"It is?" Usagi quipped, looking a bit confused.

"Dreams and romance lay ahead of you." He answered back, shifting a little in his seat.

"Well I guess you could say that. I dream about romance. And my romance with Mamoru is destined to be a beautiful dream." Usagi finished, biting into her cake again. There was a few moments of silence as we all sat there eating. But then Usagi, Saori and Kobayashi all burst into laughter. I didn't quite get what was so funny about that.

"So Saori," I began, my russet eyes fixed onto Saori's face. I wanted some serious answers. "What is the nature of your friendship with Mamoru?"

Everyone gasped in shock at my question. What was so shocking about it? I just was curious about the relationship they shared.

"Well we took some classes together, plus we've known each other since high school." Saori told me quickly. I grumbled at her for a few seconds, upset because that wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Yeah but not for nothing. Saori's gotten much better grades than I have." Mamoru told us.

"That's not true." Saori said in embarrassment.

"Oh so your going to be a police officer then?" Usagi asked.

"No actually her dream is to become the Metropolitan Police Chief." Kobayashi interjected, causing Saori to blush profusely as she snapped at him a little for butting in. He looked a bit hurt as he answered her back.. "What's wrong? You need to cut yourself some serious slack Saori."

"Wow, the chief of police hmm? How exciting. Wish I could follow your example, mhmm." Usagi quietly mused, eyes shut in thought.

I, however, was not buying this. There was something that Mamoru wasn't telling us. 'I think that Saori and Mamoru might be more than just old school pals if you ask me.'

On our way home, we passed by the gift shop, and Usagi ran inside, scooping up a pink stuffed horse and a blue stuffed hippopotamus. She stood there making silly noises at them as she tried to decide which one to buy with the limited amount of money she had. I certainly wasn't going to give her any to help her buy both.

"Which one do you like Chibiusa?"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I glanced up at her. "Don't you ever wonder about where your life is going?

She stared at me for a moment, a confused look on her face. "What do you mean by that?"

I shut my eyes, still trying to talk to her. "Don't you think deep thoughts or think about your dull life? Or what's going to make you happy in the future? Have you set any goals? Do you think of those sometime?"

"Of course I think of those things. I'm very deep you know. And I like to make very grownup choices. The blue hippo or the pink horse. I have to make decisions like this all the time. I guess it's a part of growing up."

I started to walk away from her, letting out a sigh. She didn't get it.

"Hey!" She called out after me. I stopped and turned around, pointing a finger at her.

"And to answer your question from earlier, I don't like either one!"

"What? You have no taste? How could you not like these faces." She responded, holding the stuffed animals out to me while making the same face they had.

"I have no taste? It's Mamoru's taste I question." I mumbled before disappearing from her sight. She just didn't get it, not at all.

After I had gotten home a while later, I had immediately gone up to my room and flopped down on the bed, falling fast asleep. Immediately I began to dream about Mamoru and Saori. My dream self shivered inwardly at the sight on Mamoru's face. It didn't suit him. I have seen that look before, but this one was just…cold, no emotion.

"I'm afraid we have to end our relationship, Usagi. I'm seeing Saori now, and I love her."

Usagi's face turned to sadness and shock, one hand up by her chin as she backed away, unable to stomach this fact. Mamoru grabbed Saori around the shoulders and pulled her next to him, reaching a hand up to stroke at her hair.

"I love her so much! See?" He asked her, trying to prove it in actions.

"That's not true! No! No!" Usagi cried out, and I could see tears in her eyes. Mamoru and Saori turned around, Mamoru giving Usagi one last look.

"Forgive me. My love to Chibiusa."

And then he walked away from her without another word. Usagi stood there, mute shock registering on her face as she cried out after him, trying to get him to see the err of his ways.

"Mamoru, wait! Do you realize if we don't marry one day, then our Chibiusa won't be born?"

I snapped my eyes open and quickly sat up in bed with a gasp. "That can't be good! What am I gonna do? This is a big problem!" I clenched one fist in front of me. "I want to exist! Not disappear!" I raced out of my house and outside, running as fast as I could across the small bridge, then down a flight of stairs, nearly tripping as I got to the bottom.

And then I saw them, Mamoru and Saori walking together, smiling at one another. "No way!" I cried out, panicking. I grasped the sides of the stairway and crouched down, slowly peeking out. I didn't realize that Kobayashi was there too, until I looked over and nearly screamed in fright.

"Haha, hi." He greeted me.

"Uh, uh, uh, hi Kobayashi-san." I stuttered, wondering what he was doing there.

After regaining our composure enough, Kobayashi and I began to trail Saori and Mamoru, walking a short distance behind them so we wouldn't be spotted.

"At the university, Mamoru and Saori are known as the 'best couple.' I agree with that."

I shifted my eyes up to his face, trying to read him. He looked far away, not right here at our conversation.

"I just wish that Mamoru had an official girlfriend so that I could have a chance with Saori."

'Ahh so that's it.' I deducted. 'He's in love with her!' I stopped walking and looked up at him.

"I'm on your side Kobayashi! I know you can do it!" I cheered, dashing away from as I waved back, giving him a small thumbs up and hoping he would take my advice and tell Saori how he really felt. I had to go tell Usagi!

I found her at the gift shop, still trying to decide which stuffed animal to pick. I couldn't believe she'd been there all this time, thinking about something like that when Mamoru was the one she should be worried about.

"Usagi, just pick one!" I screamed at her, causing her to jump and turn around, staring at me.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me!" She said, gripping onto her stuffed animals tight.

"While you're in here trying to pick out one of these yesterday stuffed animals to take home, Mamoru is getting picked up today!" I told her, my face turning red in frustration.

"By who?" She questioned, looking at me in confusion. I couldn't believe her. Usagi was so clueless about this whole thing.

"Are you that sick? By Saori of course! You two are as different as chalk and tea. I think she's way past stuffed animals." I informed her, trying to get her to see this situation in the right way. "You can't just cling to the idea that Mamoru's love for you will last forever! Didn't you see Saori? She's prettier, more sophisticated, smart, and much more intelligent than you. I'd much rather have her as my mother if I could choose. But the biggest disappointment is that I won't be born either, which will happen so you had better get your claws back into Mamoru!" I paused, watching her reaction. She looked like she was going to be sick, and she looked a little dumbstruck that all of that had come out of me. It was all the truth really, it just took a girl from the future to tell her so. "Did all that sink in past those odangos of yours?"

Usagi began to whimper then burst out into dramatic tears. "Mamo-chan! Don't ever leave me!"

I folded my arms calmly and started in again with her. "Now that you know what's happening, maybe you'll stop acting so childish and start acting more mature!"

Then she started to laugh, as if the whole thing that I had just told her was just some funny story right out of a manga! She just was so clueless, like I had said before.

"You're silly Chibiusa. I could never start doubting Mamoru's love for me. You don't know anything. Right now my only dilemma is trying to choose which one of these stuffed animals goes better with my room."

I grumbled, having had it up to here with her obsession over those stuffed animals. I took a tight hold of her shirt and dragged her out of the store forcibly, to go find Mamoru and Saori so she could see exactly what I was talking about.

I kept on tugging her by the arm this time, all the way to where I had seen Mamoru and Saori go last. We nearly walked by it, and I heard Usagi whining about needing her arm one day. I ignored her and came to a stop, seeing one of the bad guys there going after Saori and her mirror!

"The bad guy!" I mentioned, gasping a bit.

"Mamoru and Saori!" Usagi shouted, before looking straight at me. I didn't need a cue, I knew what we had to do. We pulled off our brooches and quickly henshined into our Senshi selves before jumping out to introduced ourselves.

"Hey you!" Sailor Moon called out. "Only some one with a bad fashion sense, makes a stylish woman suffer! The pretty suited sailor soldiers are here!"

"Agents of love and justice for those who suffer!"

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"In the name of the moon…" I joined in with her at the end after we had introduced ourselves. "…we shall punish you!"

"Please help me…" I heard Saori call out quietly, but loud enough for us to hear. She looked faint. This Tigers Eye called upon one of his servants, a giant blue balloon with a red stripe down the middle called "Pooko-chan'.

It deflated itself and began to fly all over, its course unknown, until it came crashing into me and pinned me to the ground underneath it. Sailor Moon tried to get it off of me but it was just too heavy to even move. The balloon whimpered, then exploded up off of me and into the air, knocking Sailor Moon back onto her knees, as it aimed itself directly at Saori.

"Saori, look out!" Mamoru cried out, trying to get Saori's attention before it was too late. That, however, got the balloon to pay him some attention as it turned to look at him, its blue face blushing in embarrassment. She zoomed down towards a rather nervous looking Mamoru at full speed, determined to smother him, knives and all.

Just before she got there, I saw Sailor Moon climb off of her feet and race towards Mamoru, making it in the nick of time as she placed herself between him and the balloon lemure. She grabbed onto it, bending backwards under the immense weight of it, trying to push it away.

"Sailor Moon, don't do this! Get back!" Mamoru shouted out, but she refused to budge, still trying to hold back the balloon from him.

"How noble of you to sacrifice yourself for him. Don't worry, you'll be with him when I destroy you both!" Pooko-chan squealed in her high pitched voice. I lay there unable to move, watching as Sailor Moon managed to push it up only a little before her arms went completely limp.

My heart dropped to my knees as I saw her do that. I could feel my hands start to shake, keeping my eyes peeled on Sailor Moon's now limp body. Had she…? No, I couldn't think that. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't!

"Usa-ko! USA-KO!" Mamoru cried out, the fear of loosing his love racing through him. I winced as I lay on the ground there, having peeled my eyes away from the sight. I couldn't watch anymore. His voice, it was filled with so much pain and sorrow. I lay there for a while, my eyes open but not moving as I stared blankly at the sky. Then I heard Mamoru let out a fierce roar, and a ripping sound came right after that, followed by a popping sound.

I sat up just as its eyes went wide, and it began to zoom all over the place, air 'psshing' out of it. I leaned forward, eyes peeled on Sailor Moon's unmoving form, hoping that I was wrong and she was just passed out. Then I saw her inhale once, then fluttered her eyes open, turning her head to Mamoru with a smile.

"I'm okay." She whispered slowly, and I let out a sigh of relief. The balloon had landed on the ground behind us, now in a more human-like form as it patched up the knife wound on its side.

I got to my knees and prayed for Pegasus to come and help us, that we needed his help now to protect everyone's dreams. I rang my bell, calling out "Twinkle Yell!" and watched as he appeared. It was all up to Super Sailor Moon now.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She shouted, gripping at the Kaleido Scope tightly, letting the shards of glass rip through Pooko-chan, sending her back to the shadow she was made from.

I ran over afterwards with Sailor Moon to check on Mamoru, to see if he was all right.

"Thank you." He whispered, and they smiled at each other fondly. I was happy for them, that everything had turned out all right.

Usagi and I started arguing again over Mamoru, as we walked home, each of us clinging onto one of his arms.

"Stay away from him Chibiusa!"

"No you stay away from him Usagi!" I said, frowning at her.

"How annoying!" Usagi told me, giving me a mean look.

"Maybe you need to go home and study or something!" I yelled at her, whining in protest.


	6. Day 6

Day 6

Usagi and I were seated at the table in the family room, diligently working on our homework while Mamoru sat close by, giving us help if we were to need it.

"I can't understand this question, Mamoru." I asked, pushing my worksheet over to him so he could see what I was talking about. He scooted closer to take a look at one of my math problems.

"This is what you need to do, Chibiusa." He began, pointing several things out, showing me the proper way to go about this. I grinned, my eyes growing as I figured it out, thanking him afterwards. I heard Usagi grumble from across the table, a bit jealous that Mamoru was paying attention to me.

"Mamo-chan, please help me with this one." Usagi piped up, pulling his attention away from me. I glanced down at the book that she was working from, and sighed, getting a bit angry. Her book was upside down, how could she possibly get help on an upside down book?

"Usagi, your book is upside down, perhaps if you turned around, maybe you could properly get help." I revealed to her, watching as her face turned red. She clutched her hands at the table tightly, and started to argue with me over the whole issue of the book and having Mamoru's attention to herself.

"Stop it you two. Concentrate on your homework, not on arguing with each other." Mamoru exclaimed, giving us both a glance as we settled down.

"Say, Mamoru, if your daughter doesn't do well in school, she'll be bullied by her friends, never get married and have a lonely life, do you really want that for your daughter!" I remarked, tilting my head one way.

"You don't have to do well in school to find your future husband, Chibiusa." Usagi interjected.

"How could a mother say that!" I roared at her, nearly falling over at that comment. She should know about not doing well in school.

"I'm just telling that from experience!" Usagi yelled back but then stopped as Luna came wandering in, with Artemis trailing worriedly behind Luna, who's expression was none too happy. "What's wrong Luna?"

The cat sat back on her haunches, clearing her throat. "We were over at the Juuban Catholic Church,"

"Please Luna, don't tell!" Artemis interrupted, which only gained him an angry stare from Luna who just continued on with her story.

"As I was saying, we were in front of the Church and there was this nun working there. Artemis saw this nun, and got all googly-eyed, falling in love with her."

I eyed Artemis after Luna had finished her tale. He was just sitting there quietly, trying to get her attention. But she wouldn't even give him a look or acknowledge that he was there. I smiled quietly, a small blush crossing my face.

"You have good taste, Artemis. The nun is really beautiful." Mamoru told him, causing Artemis to sink even lower. Both Usagi and I switched our gazes to Mamoru, fuming at him that he would say such a thing.

"Please girls, do your homework all right? If you don't do it, I won't come over anymore." Mamoru told us, carrying a rather upset looking Artemis in his arms as he walked away, telling Artemis that they should have a talk.

"Artemis sure seemed really depressed." I stated after they had left.

"It's only because Luna misunderstood him." Usagi stated matter-of-factly.

"I didn't misunderstand him!" Luna sputtered, and I could see her dark furry cheeks turn a soft shade of pink.

"He loves us, but what if he got bored with her?" I questioned Usagi, before she leaned down to talk to me, hiding behind her hand.

"You know Artemis likes you, but sometimes you're so mean to him." Usagi mentioned.

"And Artemis is a way serious and moody cat. What if he decided to run away from home? Poor thing." I said, as we continued to discuss this between the two of us.

"So that's the nun that Artemis totally dumped Luna over." Usagi stated, a smile on her face. I could see how Artemis would fall for such a person.

"She's so pretty. Maybe I should start pretending that she was my mother!" I teased, giggling as Usagi gently thumped me on the head, not appreciating that comment.

"I have to tell Minako-chan about this, right away." Usagi declared and ran off to find a payphone to call her on. I stood taking one last look at the nun before running off to catch her.

"Go ahead Luna, have some of the treats." Rei offered, waving her hand over the table.

"You shouldn't get mad on an empty stomach." Makoto jumped in, nodding her head once.

Usagi and I leaned forward, our stomachs grumbling as one as we eyed the treats laid out on the table for Luna.

"If she doesn't want some," Usagi began, her mouth hanging open.

"We'll eat them!" I chimed in, hoping that we would be allowed to have at least one thing but Rei held out her hand and blocking us from getting anything.

"No, these treats are for Luna, not you guys." She told us, as we sat back down. "Luna, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for Artemis' behavior.

"Maybe there's another talking cat our there." Ami noted, her expression serious.

"That doesn't help." Makoto grumbled at her.

"I'm sorry." Ami apologized quickly, bowing her head.

"It's OK, you don't have to worry about me that much." Luna replied to them all, putting her best smile on her face. I saw Usagi scoot closer to her, eyeing the cat then the treats.

"Can I have some food Luna?" Usagi quietly asked her, but Luna stuck out a paw, haulting her advances.

"All I have to worry about now is not Artemis, but turning Usagi-chan here into a great Queen. Artemis has his mission and I have mine." Luna mentioned, smiling at all of us again.

"But we think of you and Artemis as a team, the perfect duo Luna." Usagi mused, and I nodded my head at that, not really saying anything.

"Exactly, that's why we have to get Artemis to spill the beans about this kitten." Rei explained thoughtfully, her eyes trained elsewhere.

"Yeah, but maybe Artemis has left Luna, that's why there's this mysterious kitten around." Makoto said, looking a bit worried as she leaned forward on the table.

"Are Luna and Artemis dating?" Usagi asked, curiosity peaking in her voice.

Luna let out a sigh. "It's a waste. Just forget it."

"Luna…" I whispered quietly, feeling sorry for the guardian cat.

After much discussion and talk, we decided to go back to this church and talk to this nun there. Maybe even see if Artemis had went back. Then a beeping noise alerted us all, and Usagi opened up her wrist communicator, peering at it.

"Minako! What's up?"

"Get over to the church right away! Our new enemy has shown up and he's going after that nun that Artemis is all crazy over!" Her voice shouted through the communicator. I gripped a hand at my brooch, holding onto it tightly.

"Right! We're on our way." She responded and shut the lid, giving us all a look before we raced on again, getting to the church a little while later and could hear the sounds of battle within. We ducked behind some bushes and pulled out our henshin wands and brooches, depending on who you were, holding them high above our heads.

"Moon Crisis Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Star Power, Make Up!"

Different flashes of light, fire, lightning and water all melded together on their respective people, changing us into Senshi as we all jumped over the bushes and then up to the top of the roof where the cross was situated.

"You can't take away so much pure talent!" Super Sailor Moon chanted.

"The choir needs her!" Sailor Mercury added on, leaping from the roof as she said this, landing on the ground below.

"And the roses too!" I shouted, following suit with Mercury and landing besides her.

"Leave her dreams alone, creep!" Jupiter yelled, jumping off the roof and landing besides Mercury.

"Cause we're your worse night mare!" Mars shouted and leapt down, landing right besides me.

"That's right!" Super Sailor Moon began, gracefully leaping from the roof and arriving on the ground in one piece, surprisingly. "We are the sailor soldiers!"

"Pretty suited soldiers of love and justice!" I cried out.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Chibi Moon!" I said, posing along side of Sailor Moon as we went through familiar motions again, giving our 'In the name of the moon, we shall punish you!' speech at the end.

"Kigurumiko! They're all yours." Tigers Eye muttered with an evil smile, leaping back through his portal and disappearing from the battle. Once he did, the nun slumped to the ground, her mirror receeding back into her body.

This new lemure, Kigurumiko bounced a couple of times, then headed straight for us, one gloved hand aimed at our group. It sped right through the middle, and I could feel Sailor Moon's hands grab me and pull me out of the way, wrapping around me in a protective embrace.

"Artemis! He's inside of the pouch!" Jupiter yelled, and our gazes turned skyward again as the kangaroo leapt into the air, heading at us in full speed again. I could hear Artemis screaming in protest as it came racing by us again, just missing us all as we dodged out of the way.

Jupiter raised her arms, preparing to launch her 'Supreme Thunder..' attack, but Mercury grabbed her arm and pulled it down, stopping her from doing anything.

"No Jupiter!" She yelled, still keeping her eyes on that pink kangaroo.

"What are just supposed to stand here and do nothing?" Jupiter shot back at her. Mercury quickly shook her head.

"We have to separate them both before that! Otherwise we'll hurt Artemis if we don't!"

The kangaroo came by and kicked Mercury in the stomach, sending her back into Jupiter before it turned around and focused on us. Sailor Moon yelped and I dashed off to the side, ducking out of the way, but Mars, Venus, and Sailor Moon weren't so lucky as they were hit and knocked out of the way just like Mercury and Jupiter.

"Everyone! Be careful!" Artemis yelled from the pouch he was in. Out of nowhere Luna jumps down and lands on the lemure's back, sinking her sharp teeth in to try and stop it from hurting Artemis anymore.

"Luna don't!" He shouted, as the kangaroo furiously batted its arms at its back, trying to remove Luna but she just wouldn't let go so it leapt into the air as if it was going to do a backflip but instead it landed on its back, squishing poor Luna! She lay there on the ground, while Artemis called out her name to get her to wake up.

"Kangaroo Double Double Kick!" It shouted and the kangaroo jumped up into the air again, and came punching and kicking downwards towards an unsuspecting Luna. I squinted and saw Artemis shift a little in the pouch, before he sank his teeth into the skin, causing it to loose course, its fist cracking the pavement besides Luna.

It grumbled in anger and grabbed Artemis, holding him up before tossing him to the ground as he bounced once and came to a stop before getting in, meowing in pain. He ran over to check on Luna, and I could see the concern for her clearly written on her face.

She cracked one red eye open, whispering a soft, "I'm OK Artemis."

"Time for the third round!" The kangaroo lemure chanted, raising its gloved fists as it stepped forward, only to be stopped by a red rose implanting itself firmly into the ground. We all looked up to the source of the rose, and found Tuxedo Kamen standing on a high branch. He was holding his top hat in his arm much like a magician would.

"I'm stopping the match. You should pick on someone of your own species! Leave the dreamer be, and the kitty cats too." He announced.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" We all cheered, and watched as he reached into his hat, pulling out a small gray kitten with a moon symbol birthmark on its forehead.

I gasped, a bright smile forming on my face as I saw her leap down out of his gloved hand and land safely on the ground, padding over to us before stopping.

"Diana!"

She smiled back at me, happy to see me after so long of being apart. "Small Lady!" She said, still smiling.

The kangaroo wasn't impressed by the little reunion, and gritted its teeth, crouching and heading for us again.

"Chibi Moon! I know you can put a stop to this!" Diana called out, watching me carefully. I nodded at her and got to my knees calling for Pegasus's help before pulling out my bell and ringing it several times.

"Twinkle Yell!" I shouted, holding it high above my head as Pegasus appeared in the sky, giving Sailor Moon the power she needed to use her attack. The shards sped at the kangaroo and vanquished it, returning it back to where it came from.

I stood there quietly, watching Luna and Artemis conversing quietly, asking one another if they were all right.

"I really need you, you know Luna." Artemis admitted, blushing a bit.

We gathered outside of the church grounds, in a small enclosed area. The wedding that was planned there for that day had been a success, nothing had happened during it. I was happy that it did turn out all right.

"So," Usagi began, staring down at the small gray cat.

"Where do you come from Diana?" Makoto questioned, resting one hand on her hip.

Diana giggled softly, eager to tell her tale. And boy would they be surprised to hear it, I thought quietly.

"I am the future daughter of Luna and Artemis here. Neo Queen Serenity gave me permission to come back and keep an eye on Chibiusa here."

"Thank you for coming Diana, I'm glad you're here." I chirped, clasping my hands together. It was going to be great to have my guardian around to talk to.

Luna and Artemis both walked up to sit on either side of Diana, staring at her.

"We are your future parents? Are you sure?" Luna exclaimed, a funny look on her face, as if she still couldn't believe it.

Minako's face registered shock as she stared at both of them. "So that means you'll be more than just a team in the future, huh?"

Artemis blushed, resting a paw on top of his head. "Can we please not talk about that right now OK Luna?"

"I am not going to be in that kind of a relationship with a cat who lusts after human women." Luna huffed, turning her blushing face away from him.

"You misunderstood, Luna. I only wished that a cat could be married at such a beautiful church." He told her, his head lowered but his blue eyes remained focused on Luna.

"What?" Luna stuttered slowly, staring at Artemis, still red in the face.

"Romance blooms!" Usagi cheered happily, dancing around in place.

"Usagi!" Rei scolded her, quieting her down just a bit.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you finally, and I hope I have a good time while I stay here." Diana chirped, bowing her head just a little, then turned around to face Luna and Artemis again. "Daddy, mommy, could I see what ice cream tastes like?"

Luna smiled, putting a paw to her cheek. "She called me mommy."

Artemis looked over at Mamoru, grinning. "Now I know you feel Mamoru. Do you have any pointers?"

"Agree with whatever they say Artemis." He chuckled, and we whirled on him, shouting at him angrily.

"You don't think I'm ever wrong do you?" Usagi asked him.

"And I couldn't possibly be wrong, because I'm a princess after all." I said, hearing the girls laughing behind me.


	7. Day 7

Day 7

Another day found us all gathered at the Fruits Parlour Crown, sitting at one of the larger booths, drinking soda and discussing this new book that had just come out. It was pretty popular at the moment, and it seemed that everyone in town had a copy of the book for themselves. 'Pegasus In The Moonlight', it was called.

"Yeah, I've read that book too. It's no wonder that it's sold a million copies already." Unazuki told everyone.

"You know I'm actually surprised that Usagi here actually read a real novel instead of one of her mangas." Rei sneered at her, and I couldn't help but snicker silently at that.

"Thank you for the uncalled for diss, Rei-chan. I wonder, if you've read it already, hmm?" Usagi prompted her, but Rei said nothing and just shifted in her seat, dropping her hands from the table.

"I cried so much after reading it, I went through tissues like crazy. It was a really good book." Minako mused.

"I wish I could fall into that kind of love." Unazuki breathed, a soft tone to her voice.

"I don't really need any reasons, I'm just impressed by it." Ami noted.

I smiled, reading over the words in the book slowly, now totally engrossed in what was going on in it.

'I wonder if the author knows anything about the Pegasus I've seen?" I inquired to myself, then looked over at Makoto who had this funny look on her face.

"The author of the book, Takase Tomoko was one of my friends at my last school before I transferred." Makoto stated, crossing her arms behind her head.

"What!" Usagi and I exclaimed, gaping at her. Luna peered at the back cover of the book where Takase-san's picture was featured. She was a pretty looking girl with blue eyes that were covered by glasses and dark blue braided hair.

"She looks to be about your age Usagi." Luna quipped.

"Same age maybe, but that's where the likenesses stop short." Diana declared plainly as if that statement was the normal thing to say.

"Urr, be quiet." Usagi started, then turned her attention to Makoto once more. "How come you kept this a secret from us?" She asked her.

"If I told you, I was afraid that you girls might think that I was bragging about knowing somebody famous." She said softly.

"I think it's so great. I'm sure the girls would find it super cool." Usagi exclaimed, giggling.

"Well if it were you Usagi, you'd go around and tell everyone that you'd ever met about it." Luna said with a grin.

"You talk too much, Luna." Usagi shot back.

I sighed and looked up as Makoto started to talk again, telling us about Takase-san.

"Before Tomoko started writing, she had a lot of short stories already written. I read through them and then convinced her to turn some in to magazines and other such agencies, just to get her work out there. And then she started the book 'Pegasus in the Moonlight'." She said, staring at the sky.

I was impressed by what Makoto did for her. "You mean we wouldn't be able to read and enjoy this good book if you hadn't discovered her and pushed her to continue writing? Wow, Mako-chan that was really nice of you."

"Well I guess you could say that." She told me, smiling a bit.

"Enough about you Makoto. How could you brag so much?" Usagi piped up, gripping at her book tightly.

"It was a long time ago, and I haven't seen her since I transferred. I never even got a chance to congratulate Tomoko on her success." Makoto sighed, lowering her head.

"Makoto.." I said sympathetically, feeling sorry for her.

"Say, I've got an idea. Why don't we all go down to visit Tomoko and get her autograph this Sunday?" Usagi expressed to us.

"But…" Makoto began, a bit hesitantly.

"Don't worry Mako-chan," Usagi told her as she climbed off of the bench, waving her hand at her. "I'm sure she'll be excited to see you."

"Hold on Usagi, is this more for you or Makoto?" Luna asked Usagi.

"I wanna meet her too! I loved the story so much, and I really want to meet the girl who wrote it. Please, Makoto, please?" I begged her, hoping that she would consider the idea.

"All right, we can go. It'll be nice to see her again." Makoto replied.

Usagi and I leaned towards each other, smiles on our faces.

"This is good!"

"I'm so impressed that you know a celebrity. That's a good thing, to be friends with someone famous." She paused for a moment, holding up one finger. "Like the saying goes, 'A friend in need is a friend in lead.'"

'That really isn't the way it goes Minako.' I thought quietly, shaking my head.

"It's 'indeed', Minako." Artemis said exasperatedly, knowing full well that if she started a saying, it wasn't going to come out the way it was supposed to.

"I am so lucky. I brought two books for her to sign." Usagi chirped, holding both copies of the book out in front of her.

"That's not enough Usagi! You need three copies of a book." Rei started.

"Why three books?" Ami asked her.

"One for preservation, one to get an autograph, and the other to use to brag to everyone." Rei told her, holding up three copies of the book. My only question was, was where did Usagi get the money to buy two books.

"Rei has a bad habit of that. She must do everything in threes then." Luna quipped, staring after a still walking Rei.

"Her house should be right in this neighborhood. We're getting close." Makoto chimed in, pointing just behind her.

"Makoto looks happy." Diana mentioned, staring after Makoto.

"Yeah, because she's guaranteed to get an autograph from Tomoko." Minako responded, clasping her book tightly.

I could hardly wait to meet this author of this book. 'Soon I'll get to meet the girl who wrote this great story.' I thought, following the girls around the corner, and spotted a large crowd of people standing outside of Tomoko's home. We all walked up to them, and Makoto took the opportunity to ask one man what was going on.

"We're looking for Takase Tomoko. She's late on her deadline for her next manuscript, but she's not home." He told her before turning back to the rest of the people gathered there. Makoto dropped the box of treats she had brought for her, shock on her face.

"Maybe she ran away from her work." Minako noted, looking at her.

"No, writing is all she's got!" Makoto cried out and ran off, not stopping when Usagi yelled after her.

We went to visit Unazuki at the café as she closed up later that evening, and we asked about Makoto and if she'd seen her. She pointed to a booth by the window and we looked over. Her gaze was fixed out the window and she had a really sad, faraway expression on her face.

"Did something happen?" Unazuki asked us, concerned about Makoto.

"More or less, yeah." Usagi said, letting out a sigh. No one said anything for a few minutes, we just stood there quietly observing Makoto as she glanced out the window, lost in thought. I bit my lip, an idea popping into my head. I looked up at Usagi and Unazuki before I grabbed Diana and placed her on my head then took a fee steps backwards, and turned around, sneaking out the door, taking off towards Tomoko's house. I knew that Usagi and Luna were going to be furious with me for running off without saying anything, but I didn't care. All that mattered was doing this one thing.

I stopped in front of her house, staring up at the closed shades of her window before taking a deep breath in then let it out.

"Tomoko!"

I waited for a few seconds, hoping she would come to the window. My face brightened when I saw the curtains rustle and Tomoko's presence appeared in the now open window.

"I've seen the real Pegasus, just like the one you wrote about in your book! I'm so glad that someone has the same dream as me!" I shouted to her, and saw her mouth move, saying something to herself but then she closed the blinds and didn't open them again. I stood there outside of her home, a bit disappointed. I thought maybe she would have said something back to me. Then my ears caught the sound of pounding footsteps approaching fast. It was probably Makoto, Usagi, and Luna coming to get me.

They didn't say anything to me as they got there, but I knew they would later. Makoto stood and stared up at Tomoko's window, talking directly to her.

"But Makoto," I whispered, trying to tell her that Tomoko was hiding in her house and wouldn't come to the window anymore.

"What's happening?" Diana's tiny voice asked. Usagi bent down and shushed us, saying that it was better if we let Makoto handle this by herself.

"Are you really going back to the person you used to be? Are you going to be back to the person who wouldn't let anyone read the novels you have locked up? It was your dream to write a book for anyone, even if it was only for just one person. What you write isn't just for you anymore." Makoto told her, being honest with the friend that she hadn't forgotten even after all this time.

We all waited, looking up towards the window, hoping that Makoto's words would have an effect on Tomoko. All she needed to do was believe in her dream, and believe in herself that she could do it. Then the curtains rustled again, and we saw her appear in them once more, a smile on her face, one that was directed at Makoto.

"Good going, Makoto! I think you gave her the confidence she needs!" I cheered, giggling happily.

"Thanks." Makoto said, laughing and resting a hand behind her head. "I hope she does decide to write again."

"Me too." Usagi replied, smiling. Then we all gasped as the silence of the night was broken by a painful scream, one that belonged to Tomoko! Our new enemy was attacking her! Makoto reached for her henshin pen, growling in anger.

"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!" She cried out, transforming in a burst of green lightning, posing with her hands clenched tightly. She turned her head and nodded at us, giving us the silent go ahead to henshin.

"Moon Crisis Power, Make Up!" Usagi and I called out, transforming quickly before coming to stand besides Jupiter. We watched as the balcony doors flew open, Tomoko running out onto them and being chased by Tigers Eye who snapped his fingers, trapping her on his board and summoning her mirror to check for Pegasus.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter chanted, lightning coalescing into her open hand then she tossed it right for Tigers Eye as he was about to lean into the mirror.

"What the..!" He growled, glaring down at us.

"How dare you take advantage of a girl's dream to write! I won't stand for it!"

"The agents for love and justice are here!" I yelled, looking up at him.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"In the name of the moon," We began, posing and pointing our fingers at Tigers Eye. "We shall punish you!"

Tigers Eye rolled his eyes and cracked his whip once, eyeing his shadow. "Tenko, come out!"

A female lemure rose up out of the shadow, chains wrapped around her hands, and a funny look on her face as she grinned at us. "Tenko!" She cried out, tilting her head then floated up above us, throwing out her hands and wrapping us up in chains.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter cried out, the electricity crackling around her and lancing out for her target. But the metal chains that we were wrapped in absorbed the lightning and electrocuted us instead. I screamed out in pain, struggling in the chains as the electricity shot through me.

Tigers Eye stuck his head through the mirror, moving his head around as he looked for Pegasus, but as he pulled his head out, he stomped his foot, growling at the floating mirror before him. 'I really thought this would be the one! Zirconia picked this target especially.' He turned to Tenko, nodding sharply. "Take care of them all Tenko."

Tenko chuckled and pulled out a clock, throwing it down at our feet. I glanced at it, quirking an eyebrow. A clock of all things? Why didn't you just give it to Usagi so she can wake up early for school?

"What is that for?" Sailor Moon asked the lemure.

"It's a time bomb!" Tenko called out, pinwheeling her legs in mid-air as she watched us.

"A time bomb? I don't wanna blow up!" Sailor Moon shrieked, backing away from the rapidly ticking clock. I'd have to second her on that thought. I clutched at the handle of the Crystal Carillon tightly, preparing to give it a ring when a rose zoomed down and lashed through the chains, setting us free.

"Chains aren't suited for pretty girls. They're used to hold vicious criminals and dogs." Tuxedo Kamen said, standing on top of one of the walls surrounding the home. Jupiter ran forward and picked up the bomb, hurling it back at Tenko with a yell as she caught it, staring at it in confusion before it blew up, turning the lemure's face all black.

"Now's your chance Chibi Moon!" Diana quickly told me.

I held the bell aloft, spinning around and ringing it loud, the sound echoing around us. "Twinkle Yell!" I shouted, looking up as Pegasus appeared floating in the air. "Now your turn Sailor Moon!"

She nodded at me and went through the maneuvers of her attack, twirling the wand and pointing it right for Tenko as the shards of glass shot out, surrounding the beam of light as it shot towards Tenko, dispatching her in an instant as she shrunk back into the shadow.

"I'm out of here!" Tigers Eye said and disappeared through the portal that he opened up. The board flickered and disappeared, dropping Tomoko to the balcony's ground. Sailor Jupiter gasped, pressing her hands against the gate as she de-henshined back into her street clothes, as we did the same thing.

"Tomoko!" Makoto cried out, watching her limp form stir and slowly get up, grasping at the balcony for leverage as she looked down at us.

"I've seen the real Pegasus. Since I can have such a beautiful dream, I know I can write more, for everyone." She said to us, smiling, a new light entering her eyes. She looked more determined than ever to start writing. "Oh and Makoto?"

Makoto turned her head around as we were walking away, looking back at Tomoko with a grin. "Yeah?"

"Would you please read my book first?" She questioned, still smiling.

I watched as Makoto smiled, beaming at her friend. "Of course, Tomoko. I'll always be the first one to read your books."

It was a week later when Takase Tomoko's new book finally came out. This one was entitled 'Illusion of Pegasus'. I stood outside the shop with my new book in hand and opened it, reading on the inside cover.

"This book is dedicated to my best friend Mako-chan, and to everyone in the world who has beautiful dreams."


End file.
